Le Fantome de l'Opera
by phantom4
Summary: Erik (Phantom) released Christine Daae,Raoul de Chagny and Persian. Raoul is sure he and Christine can be together now. But what does Christine think?Chapter 7 is up at last! Please read and submit review! Anonymous reviews could be submited.
1. Default Chapter

Le Fantome de l'Opera  
Chapter I  
Persian comes too early  
  
-Messieur le Vicomte , it's late now . You need go home.  
-Yes , Madame Daae , but ... - Raoul hesitated.- May I speak to Christine ... privately ?  
Madame Daae looked at him .  
-You mean without me ?  
-Yes ... only several minutes ... it's very important ... and tomorrow I would like to speak to you too ...  
Madame Daae looked at Christine , then noded slowly .  
-You may talk to Christine , messieur le Vicomte . But only several minutes .-She turned to Christine again .-I'm going to bed , my dear . And you,please, go to bed immediately after messieur le Vicomte's leave .  
-Yes, mother .  
Madame Daae kissed her daughter .  
-Good night, my dear .  
Then she left the room .  
Raoul caught Christine's hand and kissed it .   
-Oh , Christine , I'm so glad we can talk at last ! I certainly couldn't speak in your mother's presence because she knows nothing!Please sit down and tell me what's happened ? I still can't believe that he made you free! He , this monster ! Why did he do it ? Oh, Christine , I've spent such terrible day knowing you were there with him !Didn't he harm you some way ?  
-No , he did not.-Christine's voice was colourless .  
-But I see you are still shocked .   
-Yes , maybe .But I'll be fine , don't worry .-She did not look at him .  
-Poor Christine !-he kissed her hand again .-It was horrible !You know when I came to my senses I was laying near my own house door. I could not understand at first why I was there . Then I remembered everything ... How Persian and me were locked in his torture chamber , his promise to kill us if you would not become his wife ... How we were almost drown in that water which filled the chamber...and how you said him "yes" to save us ...It was last thing I heard before I fainted-you cryed "Yes , I'll be your wife , please don't kill them , don't ..." And then I awoke near my own door . Servants were bewildered when they saw me in such condition , Philippe was sure I've gone mad . And I think I really has... I knew that I was at home , out of danger ,and you...you stayed there , in that hell with a monster ! I rushed to the police immediately , but they did not believe me. My story about the Phantom was only fairy-tale for them ... They were sure that you simply ran away with your lover and left me ... Then I came to Persian . He was also at home . I told him we had to go there , underground again and free you , but he said it would be useless . "We can do nothing , messieur le Vicomte", he said."If we go there again , we 'll certainly finish our lives in that torture chamber . Erik will never let us go for the second time . He'll kill us and it will not help nademoiselle Daee." I fell into despair , Christine . I came here to speak to your mother and... you were here ! I...  
"Oh, my God , why I'm not glad ?" Christine thought listening to him . "I'm at home with my beloved mother and here is Raoul ,my old friend who risked his life to help me . I must be happy . But I'm not happy at all . But why ? Why ?.."  
-Christine !  
She mentally shook herself and looked at him .  
-Yes Raoul ? I'm sorry , I ...  
-Oh , don't be sorry , I understand your condition .I asked why he decided to free you , but maybe it's too difficult for you to speak about it now ...  
-I don't know why he decided to free me .-she answered softly.-He simply said he made mistake and that I was free and could go home ... He was so calm !..-she added suddenly.  
Raoul stared at her .  
-He was also calm when he said he would kill Persian and me if you would not say "yes" . He is Satan himself , Christine . He kills as simply as we breath .  
Suddenly Christine felt she became angry ."You have no right to speak about maestro like this,Raoul!"she thought."You have no right!"   
- But he let you go , after all this...-Raoul shook his head.-I can't understand ... I think he's mad .But anyway you are free now so let's forget about this monster and talk about us .  
"Why are you speaking about him like this ?!" Christine mentally cried ."You know nothing about him , Raoul , nothing!He is a genius!"   
-So let's talk about us .-Raoul repeated .  
Christine looked at him surprised .  
-About...us ? What do you mean ?  
-I mean we can be together at last .  
-To be..together ?..  
-Of course .   
-I'm sorry ,Raoul,but I don't understand ...  
-You don't understand ?-Raoul looked bewildered .-Christine , you know that I love you ! You also know that I want to marry you ! We were going to go away together and become husband and wife , but that monster took you away ... But now you are free and we can ...  
-But Raoul !-she interrupted .-I only asked you to bring me away from Paris , I didn't know you wanted ...  
-You didn't know ? But I asked you to be my wife , didn't I ? That evening on the Opera roof , when you told me about that monster . That evening , when ... I kissed you .  
-I remember , but I was sure you was not serious ...  
-I was very serious ! And now I want you to go away with me and become my wife .  
-But le comte Philippe , your brother ... What will he say ? He doesn't want you to marry opera singer ...  
-Do you think I care ? Philippe is a snob , he can't understand ...  
-But he is your brother .  
-Christine , I don't want to speak about Philip now ! I can't forget nasty things he told about you !-Raoul took her hands and kissed them . - Nobody has right to insult you , even my brother . You are an angel . I love you . Be my wife , please . We will be so happy !  
"So he really wants to marry me !" Christine thought."I don't want him to kiss my hands . I don't like it . But why ? He loves me and he ..."  
-Marry me , Christine. Please , say "yes" .-Raoul smiled shyly .  
"His voice is not beautiful . And his smile is so ... silly ! Oh , my God , what am I thinking about ?.."  
-Christine ,-young man fell on his knees in front of her chair .-You see, my beautiful queen , your knight is on his knees .Really , I'm your knight . The saver of your scarf .-he laughed happily .- Do you remember our first meeting ? Ten years ago ... When I saw you , I was ...You were so beautiful . I was so happy when I saved your scarf and you said "thank you" with your beautiful voice . You were ten years old... And now you are even more beautiful .  
"Oh, stop this !" she thought."You behave like a little boy . I don't want to hear about that scarf any more!" She was angry with Raoul and it scared her because she couldn't understand what made her angry . "He is my old friend , he risked his life to save me !" she repeated mentally again and again . But those strange thoughts didn't disappear .She looked at Raoul and everything in him suddenly became unpleasant for her . "Why he has fair hair? It is not beautiful .Dark hair is better for the man .And why he has moustache ? It only makes him funny .And why he is on his knees ? It looks silly ."  
-Raoul , stand up , please .-she said quickly .-I don't want you to fall on yor knees .  
He stood up and then sat down near her again .Even his pose in his arm-chair made her angry .His back was arched , pose was weak and it looked nasty . Christine closed her eyes for a moment and suddenly she mentally saw the other picture : tall man with dark curly hair sitting cross-armed on little chair in her room . The chair was too little for him , but even then he looked like a king on the throne .  
And that man would never fall on his knees , Christine was sure of it.  
-Christine ...  
She opened her eyes ."Oh, please , Raoul , go away ." she thought."I know I mustn't think so about my friend who loves me , but I want you to go away , now !"  
-Christine ...-Raoul's face was now close to hers and she moved back to make distance between them longer .-My love , does your silence mean "yes" ? You will be my wife , will not you ?  
"Never !" she mentally said."I'll never be yor wife and not even because of your brother . There is some other reason , but I can't understand what exactly it is . Anyway you were only a friend for me , I was never going to become your wife." She spoke all this mentally , but she could not speak all this loudly to Raoul . She knew she had to say those words , but she did not know how to do it . She did not want to upset young man .  
-We'll go away together tomorrow .-Raoul said.-I'll speak to your mother in the morning . She'll go with us of course .  
-But where will we go ?-Christine asked mechanically .  
-To the seaside where we saw each other for the first time ! We will live there .It is so lovely place, we'll...  
-The seaside ?.. But what about the opera ?-she interrupted .  
He looked surprised .  
-The opera ? What opera ? What are you speaking about ?  
-There is no opera theatre there . And I need sing .  
-To sing ? Why?.. But anyway you will be able to sing there...at home. You need not theatre for that .  
-But I want to sing at the theatre, Raoul ! Maybe not here, at the Opera Garnier ,but some other theatre ...  
-Christine , please ! You will be my wife so you mustn't be an actress any more . Actresses are fallen women as usual and you must not keep company with them .  
-But singing , the opera are very important for me , Raoul . Don't you understand ? When I'm singing I'm in heaven , it is ...  
-Christine , I dislike opera , especially now. The theatre , the scene , even singing reminds me of HIM . Opera is his kingdom so I hate the opera now . We need forget about that monster and begin our new life together . Memories of him are terrible , we must get rid of them .   
"Memories of him are terrible."she mentally repeated ."Yes , it's true ... Memory of people killed by that fallen chandelier ...it was terrible , but that memory disappeared quickly and another memory came. She remembered cemetery in Perros, how she was crying over her father's grave and calm , cold voice of her maestro."Your father is dead, Christine , you must understand it, feel it , accept it . He's gone forever . He lives now only in your memories, but he'll never be with you again as it was when he was alive . You must stop live in the past . You must accept the fact he is dead and go on living." And then she remembered how they were going from Perros in his carriage that night . How she was crying with her head laying on his shoulder . He held her in his arms, his graceful hand with long powerful fingers was stroking her hair and his cold voice became soft . "Cry , my child,cry ; it will help you . The tears will finish and then you'll feel better."   
And then Christine also remembered ...  
"Oh,maestro, I adore singing! Singing , music are very special things ! When I'm singing I feel I have wings and can fly . When I was a child I loved to listen to other people's singing at first . And later I began to sing myself . My father loved it . He said I would be great singer . He wanted me to become second Jenny Lind (author's note-Jenny Lind was great Swedish opera singer of XIX century).Then he told me about little Lotte and the Angel of music ... I could not forget that tale . Almost every night I dreamed I became great singer and ... sang for angels in heaven ... But you are bored , maestro . I'm sorry , I know I'm speaking about silly things ..."  
"Not at all , Christine . These things are not silly . I think music , opera is the most beautiful art on the Earth . Music has great power. Music can bring you to hell or to heaven even if you don't want it .And you Christine , you have talent . I said it before and I'll say it again : if you work hard , you will be great singer ."  
"As Jenny Lind ? Oh,maestro, I can't believe it!"  
"No . You are not Jenny Lind and you must be yourself , not her . You have your own talent , Christine , so use it ."  
Those memories were not terrible ... Maestro was kind to her . He understood her . She could tell him everything . And Raoul doesn't understand , he can't understand .  
-Christine ,-Raoul looked upset.-My love , what are you thinking about again ? Are you all right ?  
-I'm fine ,Raoul , thank you .  
-So you are agree to be my wife ?-it was question , but it did not sound like question at all.-We'll go away tomorrow , my love .-he repeated.- We'll go to the seaside ...  
-But what will we do there ?-suddenly she felt she was afraid of something .  
-There ? Well, we will live there .  
-I see . But what will we do ?  
-We will enjoy our love , Christine . We will walk in places where we walked when we were children . Evening walks near the sea ,moon and stars over our heads , silence around us ... And our love . Think of it , Christine . It will be wonderful ! And I'm ready to save your scarf again and again .-he laughed .-Oh, I'm so happy, Christine ! After all terrible events of last several days we are together ! Nothing can stop us now .  
"But we are not children anymore !"She thought. "And I don't love you ."  
-But Raoul,my singing ...  
-Oh, Christine , please don't speak about it ! You will forget that monster and all this music . We will be happy together .-he repeated .  
And suddenly she understood . It was clear for her now : Raoul did not listen to her . And the worst thing was the fact he did not WANT to listen to her . He had his own plan of their lives and he did not want somebody of something to change it . He doesn't want to know her wishes , her feelings if it could change his plan . Christine also understood that she never knew well what kind of person Raoul de Chagny really was . Now she knew more about him ... and she did not like it at all . She could not stop thinking of great difference between maestro and Raoul .  
-It's late , Raoul.-she said trying to make her voice calm .-I...I would like to go to bed. We'll talk tomorrow .  
-Certainly , my love . Tomorrow we will be together forever .  
"Stop it ! We'll never be together !I don't love you and we even can't be friends because you can't understand me and don't want to do it !"she mentally cried ."Go away , I beg of you !"  
Raoul took his hat . Then he came up to Christine again .  
-Christine ...-he blushed.-will you ... kiss me ?  
"No,no !Leave me alone !"  
-No..I...-she hesitated.  
-Oh, I see . I know how pure you are . I'm sorry, Christine .It will be after our wedding...  
He kissed her hand .  
-Good bye , my dearest love . Tomorrow you'll be my wife .  
-Good bye , Raoul.  
He went out . Christine closed the door, fell in the arm-chair covering her face with her hands and cryed .  
"Oh, my God, what can I do now ?! Maestro...he certainly doesn't want to see me anymore ... What can I do ?!.."  
She was sitting there crying bitterly when she suddenly heard somebody knocked at the door . Christine looked at the door in surprise and then crazy thought came into her mind . "Maestro ! He came ... he came to say he forgave me ..." . She began to tremble .  
-Mademoiselle Daae ?-asked unseen visitor behind the door . That voice belonged to Persian .  
Christine ran up to the door and opened it .  
-Oh , mademoiselle , I'm glad to see you . It's very good that you opened the door yourself . It's late for visits now ...  
-Oh , no , I'm very glad to see you , monsieur ...  
She hesitated . She realized suddenly that she didn't know Persian's name . Raoul also didn't know it and maestro always called him "daroga" .  
-My name is Nadir-Khan , mademoiselle .  
-Excuse me , it is ... your first name ?..  
-Yes, it is , mademoiselle .  
-And...your surname ?  
-Mademoiselle, you may call me Nadir-Khan , or Nadir . It's kind of tradition in Moslem countries , we don't like to call surnames .  
-Oh , I see , monsieur...Nadir.  
-How are you, mademoiselle ?  
-I'm fine, thank you .-she said it automatically and without any assurance .  
Persian's black eyes looked at her with doubt .  
-Are you sure ? This teerible adventure in Erik's underground domain ...  
-Have you ... seen maestro ?-she asked suddenly .  
Persian looked surprised .  
-Yes, I've seen him , mademoiselle .But if you are scared by ...  
She didn't seem to hear him .  
-Did he say something ... about me ?-she asked.  
Persian hesitated . Erik ordered him to tell Christine about his leave only tomorrow , so...  
-No, mademoiselle , he did not speak about you .  
Christine came up to the window . There , on little table her favourite doll Little Lotte was sitting . Christine looked at her and memories came again . That night when they returned from Perros ... maestro was sitting on little chair with Lotte in his arms . He was stroking doll's golden locks and ... And now he doesn't want to see Christine anymore . She surely deserves it , but ...  
-Mademoiselle ,-she heard Persian's voice again .-Have you seen le Vicomte ?  
-Le Vicomte ?-she repeated ,-Yes , he was here .  
-So may I congratulate you , mademoiselle ?  
-Conratulate ?- her voice was lifeless.-Why ?   
-Because of your engagement of course .  
-My engagement ?..  
-Oh, yes, your engagement to le Vicomte .  
-We are not engaged , monsieur Nadir ...  
-But...you were going to marry him ,mademoiselle, weren't you ?  
Christine looked at him and shook her head .  
-No, monsieur, I was not going to marry Raoul ...le Vicomte de Chagny .  
Persian felt he understood nothing .  
-But you love the young man, mademoiselle ... I know his elder brother messieur le Comte de Chagny doesn't want ...  
-His brother has nothing to do with it . I don't love le Vicomte ... I've never loved him . He is sure that I love him and that...I will be his wife , but I can't ... I don't want it ! Raoul doesn't understand me and I don't understand him !-she suddenly stoped.-Oh, I'm sorry, monsieur Nadir .  
Persian didn't know what to say or do . Christine hold her doll tight . She seemed to be very far from that room .  
-He said Lotte looked like me and that is the reason why my father bought her for me ...-she said suddenly.-Then he told me the story of Lotte's costume . Girls wore such costumes at Jenny Lind's time-it was another reason for my father to buy Lotte ...  
Persian kept silence but Christine didn't care .  
-He said I could go ...-her voice was weak.-He said I was free... He said he made mistake...Oh, he really made mistake when he made me his pupil ! I'm only silly girl , I don't deserve such a gift ! I asked if I would see him again but he didn't answer...It's my fault , I destroyed everything , I behaved like silly child...and he doesn't want to see me anymore !  
Persian was so shocked that he couldn't speak .  
Christine put the doll on the table and Persian saw some other thing in her hands . At first he didn't understand what it was but then he recognized the object-it was black male glove and that glove belonged to Erik . Christine looked at it as if it was a treasure .  
-He threw it near the secret door behind the mirror.-she said with lifeless voice . He threw it because it was torn . He didn't need it any more and he threw it ... It was torn , it was useless...like me... He gave me so much , but I'm silly , talentless girl ... He understood I was useless and he didn't want to see me any more ... He forgave me when I unmasked him there in his house during my first visit... He also forgave me when I told Raoul about him...But now he didn't forgive me...He is out of patience with me. He threw me as this glove because I don't deserve, I... -her blue eyes were full of tears.  
-Oh ,yes , it's his tradition-to throw things and people when they become useless for him.-Persian whispered .  
Christine looked at him.  
-Excuse me,what did you say ?  
-Nothing , mademoiselle, absolutely nothing .  
She forgot about his presence again . She stroked the torn glove and her eyes looked somewhere without any expression .  
-It's all I have now.-she whispered.-It's only material memory . I don't know how to live... My life is useless. I am useless...   
Persian could not hear it any more.  
-Mademoiselle Daae..I didn't tell you the truth.  
-What truth,monsieur ?-she asked weakly.  
-Erik spoke about you.  
She turned to him.  
-Maestro...spoke...about me?...   
-Yes,mademoiselle.  
-And...what did he say ?  
-He gave me this letter for you .-he shew her the letter.  
-Letter...for me ?...there was such expression in her eyes now as if she suddenly saw an angel in hell .   
-Yes,mademoiselle . He ordered to give you yhis letter tomorrow morning. But I'll give you it now.  
-Now ? But if maestro ordered...tomorrow morning... so let's wait.  
-No,mademoiselle .You must read it now.  
-But he ordered...  
-Let it be my fault,mademoiselle, but read it now,please.  
-But why now,monsieur Nadir?  
-It will be better for you .  
-What do you mean ?  
Persian laughed bitterly .  
-I mean,madenoiselle,that Erik is cold,selfish egoist.  
Christine looked surprised.  
-Why do you...I thought you were his friend.  
-His friend ? No,mademoiselle,Erik has never had friends.If you have a friend you need have good feeling for him...You need love your friend. And Erik doesn't love anybody except himself...and maybe you,mademoiselle Christine . He has never needed any friends . For him he himself is the lord and the rest of people are his servants .  
Christine remembered maestro sitting on her little chair again. The lord... Yes,he was the lord,the king and she wanted to fall on her knees in front of him.  
-He will never leave his pedestal,his throne,where he put himself.-Persian continuoed.-How do you,Christians, call this? ...Pride, am I right? In your religion it is one of...mortal sins?  
-Yes, it is...-Christine answered automatically.  
Persian paused.  
-I'm doing it not for Erik,mademoiselle.-he said at last.-He can live without you. But you can't live without him...-he hesitated.-You said you unmasked him. So you have seen his face?  
-Yes...Yes,I saw maestro's face,many times.  
-And it was really...I mean...You know that it is hideously disfigured,don't you?  
-Yes,certainly I know...But why you are asking about it?   
-I thought you maybe do not know how terrible his face is...  
-Terrible? I don't know...When I saw it for the first time I was scared to death ,but then...Now I even can't explain why I was so scared that time...  
Persian suddeny remembered Erik's words full of hate:"...that damned creature who left me..." He was absolutely sure that "damned creauture" was not Christine Daae-Erik's other words made it clear. It was somebody else. But who?...No,he will never know all Phantom's secrets...But he must help this poor girl...He sighed.  
-Mademoiselle Christine,you need read this letter now, believe me. Erik doesn't know or maybe doesn't want to know that you love him.  
Christine's eyes widened. Persian thought she was going to cry. But she kept silence.  
-I can't understand many things in Erik,mademoiselle,but there is something I think I can understand.Erik is so preoccupied by himself....Even now he is thinking more about what happened to him,than what happened to you.Erik is a monster,mademoiselle. Cruel,selfish,merciless. And very clever,this makes him even more dangerous.But I see that he somehow can give you something le Vicomte never could...Poor young man believes you love him and I myself also believed it..till this evening.And now I see that Erik's torn glove is more important for you than le Vicomte's body and soul...I know all you need is be with Erik.And you can't live without him. So please,mademoiselle,read this letter now.Here it is.  
Slowly,fearfully she took the letter as if it was made of glass.Then she came up to the window and began to read. Persian understood that she did not see or hear him anymore.  
-Good by,mademoiselle Daae.-he said with a low voice and then he soundlessly left the house.  
"Christine,  
I wrote this letter because I had to say(and explain) several things.When you read this letter I will be far from Opera House and from Paris. To be honest I anyway was going to left Paris soon (I have some deals) and now it is really right time for it. I'm not sure I'll come back ever,but anyway it will be right if we never meet again. I know that our meetings and my tutelage were useful for you,but I also know that all this was very difficult for you because of my personality,my views and my actions.Our final meeting and things happened during it were nasty. I made big mistake perorming that ugly play and trying make you to become my wife. It was silly. Try to forget it,though it is not so easy.  
You need also leave Paris for some time. Then,if you still have interest in opera, you may return and sing here-m-r Richard and m-r Moncharmin will take you back with pleasure. You'll never see me again but if you sings at the Opera I'll help you with your career-managers will do what I want,so don't worry about it.  
I don't know if you are going to marry le Vicomte de Chagny but anyway ,if you still want to sing,don't let him forbid you to sing.  
I hope you will be happy and wish you all the best.Try to forget about me.  
Farewell."  
When she was reading this,she could hear his voice,his calm,dry voice pronouncing those phrases from the letter.there was no signature and she suddenly thought that it simly could not be there. She never knew his surname-it seemed to be forbidden question.And certainly she never called him by name,she called him "maestro". So absence of signature was logical in such situation.  
Suddenly memories filled her mind...  
"Christine,I love you! My wish is to be your husband. Oh,please,don't answer "no"! We can be together,we can be happy,forever! I adore you. I never knew anything could be so... You are my dream,my beautiful dream and I don't want to wake up!I'm your slave,I'll anything you want-only say you love me! And let me be your protector. I'll save you! That monster will not be able to harm you!"  
It were Raoul's words,he said it on the Opera roof that evening...when she told him about her mentor...Raoul's voice was so young,ecstatic.But then she remembered another voice-calm and cold,sometimes ironical.   
"And,as I said,there is also the second reason,Christine Daae. I love you. What are you going to say? "No,please,don't!" or something like this? But you can't forbid me anything. You can't forbid me to love you. And I love you. I know that nobody said you such words and you thought it must be not so. The man falls on his knees in front of his lady and tell her about his great love with trembling voice. It's beautiful,but I am not hero of sentimental novel.So I'm saying only three simple words-I love you,Christine Daae.That's all I wanted to say."   
And Raoul's voice again:  
"Free her!Kill me but free her!She can't stay here,in this underground hell with you!She can't live here with a murderer!Take mercy on her!"  
And Erik's voice:  
"Daroga,please,tell your young friend le Vicomte de Chagny that I dislike cheap melodramas and I also doubt that messieur le Vicomte is good for Romeo's role."  
Raoul:  
"You must remember that if not human law,God will punish you!Let Christine go! We love each other,can't you understand?!"  
Erik:  
"Daroga,please explain to your friend that God has nothing to do with it. I don't think that God has interest in such little case. And to be honest I don't believe in God,so all this means nothing for me."  
Raoul:  
"You will be my wife so you mustn't be an actress anymore.Actesses are fallen women as usual and you mustn't keep company with them. ...Christine,I dislike opera,eapecially now. ...Opera is his kingdom so I hate the opera now."  
Erik:  
"I think music,opera is the most beautiful art on the Earth.Music has great power.Music can bring you to hell or to heaven even if you don't want it.And you,Christine,you have talent. ...if you work hard you will be great singer. You was born to be a singer."  
Raoul:  
"...We will enjoy our love,Christine. ...And I'm ready to save your scarf again and again. ...You will forget that monster and all this music."  
Erik:  
"I'm sure your father bought this doll because it looks like you. And also... You see Christine,the costume of this little lady reminds me... Such costumes were actual forty years ago when Jenny Lind's star was shining brightly. Little Lotte...Certainly when he told you that legend he thought about you. You were Little Lotte for him. You were his life,Christine. And he would like you to go on living and be happy even now when he is not with you anymore."  
Christine felt she was crying.She could not explain what exactly was with her,but the pain inside her was terrible.Memories did not stop. She remembered one of the evening walks in Bois de Boulogne.  
"-Stand still,Christine and listen."  
"-Listen to what maestro?"  
"-The music of the night."  
"-Music of the night? What is it,maestro?"  
"-Listen. The night birds are singing their songs. The wind moves the leaves.Sometimes some little animal runs somewhere in the grass. And all this together sounds like music. As if night were singing.Listen to this melody,Christine."  
"-I'm trying,maestro. Sometimes I can hear it-it's beautiful.But sometimes I can't."  
"-I can hear it all the time."  
"-I have an ear for music,but your gift is special,maestro."  
"-Yes,it is. But now keep silence,Christine.You know I'm composing new sonata. This "night melody" often helps me with my work.Keep silence."  
She remembered he was standing there,absolutely moveless with his eyes closed (she could not see if they were closed because of his mask,but she was somehow sure they were) listening to the night. And he seemed to be so far from Bois de Boulogne and from the Earth...The next day he played the part of his new sonata for her and she realized that there in Bois she saw the birth of Music. Bois de Boulogne...They walked there many times in the evenings...  
"-These two parts are very interesting and also very important for any soprano,Christine. Two best works of maestro Gounod based on two great literature compositions...You have never read "Faust",have you?"  
"-You mean libretto,maestro?"  
"-Certainly no.I know you've read it.I mean Goethe's play."  
"-I'm sorry,maestro,I haven't read it.It's so long...and difficult."  
"-You must read.It would be better to read it in German,but you do not know this language, so read the translation.Swedish or French.I have both of them. We'll see which one will be better for you to read at first."  
"-But can I understand it,maestro? There is much philosophy in it and I..."  
"-You can understand. It will take you much time of course,but you'll understand.And Shakespeare's play. You've certainly read it."  
"-Oh,yes,I have."  
"-...What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
By any other name would smell as sweet.  
So Romeo would,were he not Romeo called,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes,  
Without that title.Romeo,doff thy name..."  
He really was a great actor.Christine was listening to him feeling as if they were brought to Verona of Shakespeare's times, to Capulet's chateaux...  
"-...How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,  
Like softest music for attending ears!..."  
His deep hypnotic voice intoxicated her and when he finished she was still standing moveless as if she was sleeping with opened eyes. But suddenly some sound in behind them brought her to her senses and scared her.She instinctively rushed to him.His tall dark figure was dangerous but also it was protective. He embraced her lightly,stroking her hair.  
"-Don't be afraid,my girl,it was only some night animal or bird."  
Then he released her.  
"-I'm sorry,maestro.I had not to..."  
"-It is all right,Christine. You simply was scared."  
  
Suddenly reality returned to her. She was in her house with the letter in her hands. The letter which Persian gave her too early. She looked at it again.  
"...anyway it will be right if we never meet again....You'll never see me again...Try to forget about me." Christine felt how cold fear filled her heart and her mind.  
"...You'll never see me again...You'll never see me again...never see me again..." Calm dry voice was pronoincing those words in her ears as is if her maestro was here.  
She remembered her last night dream..her nightmare, where she asked him not to leave her but he disappeared in the darkness..."...we never meet again..."  
-No! Please,no!!-Christine droped the letter and rushed to the door. On her way she pushed the little table where Little Lotte was sitting. The doll fell on the floor.It was laying there broken to pieces but Christine did not even see it. She opened the door with trembling hands and rushed into darkness. 


	2. "Fate links thee to me for ever and a da...

To readers:  
It's my first phanfic story. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Please submit review!   
Chapter II  
"Fate links thee to me for ever and a day!"  
  
Breathless Christine looked at the enormous dark shape in front of her. The Opera House... The building looked so beautiful and bright by day but now in the evening it was dark,mysterious and dangerous. But there was no danger which could stop Christine that moment. She knew one and only thing-she needed to find an entrance to underground floors of the Opera, she needed to reach the house on the lake, she needed to see maestro and tell him...To be honest she had no idea what exactly she was going to tell him. To ask him not to leave? It's silly-if maestro decided to do something nobody can make him change his decision.To beg his pardon? She was sure it was useless. She didn't know what to tell him but she knew she needed to see him.   
Certainly theatre doors were locked,but Christine knew other secret way so she came in successfully. She was alone in this enormous empty palace.If it was only several days earlier she would be frightened,but not now. Now she only knew she needed see maestro,all the rest was no important.She ran upstairs and several minutes later she was in her dressing-room.Suddenly she remembered she did not know how to open the secret door behind the mirror. She fumbled awkwardly at the great mirror which opened so many times to let her come into underground part of maestro's domain. She pushed,pressed,groped about,but the glass was moveless. Maestro was the only one who could open it.At last Christine understood her laboures were useless.She fell on the floor near the mirror and burst into tears.  
-Oh,maestro!-she moaned.-I'm so sorry! I know you will never forgive me,but please,please,let me see you one more time!  
Silence was the answer. Christine felt so strong pain somewhere inside her that she could hardly breathe.  
-He went away! He went away forever! He will never return! He will never let me see him again! Oh,God,what can I do?!   
Suddenly she remembered...Rue Scribe...The gate! She had no key,maestro took it,but...The next moment she was on her feet.She ran to Rue Scribe. There she passed her trembling hands over the huge stones,met with iron bars...Here it is! But she had no key...She plunged her useless eyes through the bars...She could see nothing.She listened...All was silence.Despairingly she shook the bars but what her little hands could do with iron gate? She remembered that phrase from the letter again..."You'll never see me again..."  
-No,please...-she whispered.She somehow knew that if she would not see maestro she would lose her reason for living...  
She looked at the bars again...Oh,what if?...The idea was simple-to try to go between the bars. It was not easy but Christine was so slim that she came through the gate at last.How dark it was there! Outside,in the street it was also dark but here,behind the gate she could hardly see her own hand to say nothing about other things around her. How could she find the way? She knew this underground passage ran straight from the Rue Scribe to the lake,she went this way several times but then she was with maestro...Maestro could see in the darkness so clearly as if it was daylight,but she could not and she dudn't even have a lamp.But she needed to reach the lake so she moved forward with her arms lifted up in front of her because she did not want to come across something. At first her fingers met cold stone wall then she found the way at last. Darkness scared her earlier but that moment the darkness was even pleasant because he was there,he lived in that darkness. Only one aspect was negative-she wished she could run to reach the lake as soon as possible,but the darknes did not let her run."Oh,God I can't be late!"she thought."Persian came too early,he gave me the letter too early so I can't be late!" But anyway she was in panic.She went on and on and she saw it at last-it was the lake!Christine's eyes filled with tears.She have reached it!But there was another problem-there was no boat. The boat certainly was on the other side,where maestro's house was located. Christine knew there was some other way to the house,not through the lake.But she did not know where it was.Only he knew that other way.So how could she cross the lake? The decision was unexpectedly easy.She could swim,she liked to swim when she was a child-in her native Sweden and later in Perros.Without any hesitation the girl kicked off her shoes and came into the water.Th water was cold but Christine did not care.She needed cross the lake.  
The lake was large enough and some time later she felt she was tired.It was also very cold.She still was moving forward,but some moment she felt she could not swim anymore.Fear filled her mind.She will never see maestro.She will be drowned in this lake.She hardly breathed,her arms and legs refused to obey her.She tryed to cry but she only felt cold water in her mouth.She understood it was the end.She thought she deserved it.She behaved so silly...She have never loved Raoul,but maybe it looked as if she did? Why did she tell him about maestro? Why did she ask Raoul to help her to leave Paris?... Maestro certainly thought she was in love with this stupid young aristocrat and was going to marry him!... And maestro understood that Raoul did not want her to sing.Maestro knew people very well so he understood Raoul's point of view.And he decided not to teach Christine anymore,because if she would marry Raoul it would be useless...Maestro will leave Paris and she will die here now.She really deserves it...She was not afraid of death anymore.She did not care...  
Suddenly memory flashed in her head.It was so bright,so real.She heard maestro's voice singing the Wedding-night song from Gounod's "Romeo and Juliet": "Fate links thee to me for ever and a day!"Maestro sang it for her several times.He played the piano and sang..."Fate links thee to me for ever and a day!" His magestic voice which could transform hell to heaven,sin to purity sounded now in Christine's ears and she felt some force returned to her.She moved forward again.And her Angel of music was singing song in her head...  
She saw the ground soon.Breathless she came out of the water and fell on the stones almost fainted.  
She did not remember how much time passed till she could move and push herself to her feet again.She went to the house on the lake,to maestro's house. She did not feel anymore how tired she was,she did not feel sharp stones cut her delicate feet.She came up to the house and knocked at the door.No answer.She knocked at the door again.Still no answer.Terrible thought almost paralysed her-could he leave earlier than he planned.Oh,no,it's impossible!  
-Maestro!Are you here?It's me,Christine!I need to speak to you!Please!  
All was silence.  
"He doesn't want to see me!" Christine thought despairingly."Or maybe...he really left?..."Suddenly she remember-the boat!The boat was here,on this side of the lake,near the house.But there was other way known only to him so he could use that way to leave.He left!She will never see him again!  
-No!No!No!-it was only word she could pronounce.Where was that other way?Where?!It's useless..He left!  
She rushed in some direction.She did not know where she was running.She fell into despair.Two words flashed in her mind:"He left!"Suddenly she stoped.The silent darkness surrounded her.It was like in her dream last night-maestro went away and she stayed alone in darkness.When he was there in that darkness it was pleasant but without him it was terrible.She did not feel the tears on her cheeks.She felt nothing but pain in her heart,horrible pain.And she cryed and all her pain and misery were in that cry.  
-Erik!!!  
She has never called him by name but that moment she did it instinctively.  
-Erik!  
Nothing broke the silence.  
-Oh,my God,I'm late...It's over...He...  
Tall dark figure came out of the darkness.Christine thought at first it was really a ghost,an illusion.But it was not.He came up to her moving absolutely noiseless.  
-Christine?...What are you doing here?What's happened?How did you...  
She looked at him as if he was God's messenger who came to tell sinner he was forgiven.Or as drowning man looks at his saver.  
-I'm not late!...-she whispered.-I'm not late...-and she fainted.  
  
  
  
Erik was going his secret way to secret door opening to the box5.He wanted to give written instructions to Richard and Moncharmin before his leave.He was not going to lose control over Paris Opera House.He wanted to put the letter on Moncharmin's table in manager's office.And they will follow his instructions as usual.He thought about Christine.Poor girl.She was afraid of him so much.Dead bodies under fallen chandelier...Carlotta with burnt throat.All this was so terrible for her.And final act of this drama...Terrible and...silly.How could he do it? Try to make her marry him threatening her death of that boy Raoul.How silly!Terribly silly.Well,love makes people do wild things.But he managed to stop himself in time.He always had control over himself.He will leave now.He anyway was going to leave-he had some plans.  
And suddenly he heard a cry.  
-Erik!!!  
He stoped.He certainly recognized the voice immediately but it was so unexpectedly that he did not believe at first.Then the cry repeated.  
-Erik!  
The cry was terrible,it was cry of soul.What's she doing here now?How could she reach this place without key and boat?He turned and went in the voice direction.Soon he saw Christine.There was almost nothing in this world that could shock Erik but the sight of Christine shocked him.She was wet from her head to her feet,pale as death,barefooted.She did not seem to understand his questions.She only whispered one phrase twice "I'm not late".Then she fainted.He held her.He went to the house on the lake with Christine in his arms cursing Persian because it was absolutely clear daroga was the only one who could tell Christine about Erik's leave.And it was also clear Persian did it earlier than it had to be done.He ordered him to do it tomorrow morning but this damned booby did not follow his instructions.It always made Erik furious when somebody did not follow his instructions but in this case his fury was special. He did not need Christine's answers to understand what's happened.He did not know ecaxtly how she came into underground domain because nobody but him knew how to open the mirror and Christine also did not have the key of the Rue Scribe gate anymore.But he understood that she crossed the lake.He knew how cold water was.She could be drowned.Why did she do it?Why did she risk her life to come here?No,he understood why she decided to come.His power over poor girl was too strong and he understood she was frightened when she knew about his leave.It was paradox:she was afraid of him,but she was also afraid of his leave because she needed him.He was her mentor,her guide,her shelter.And this helpless child was scared by the news Persian told her.She came to monster again to beg for his guidance and protection.He understood it.That's why he ordered Persian to give her letter only tomorrow morning.But to risk her life? To cross the lake without a boat,to swim in such a cold water was simply suicidal for this delicate girl.Did she need him so much that she was not afraid of it?But the Persian...How could he give her letter so early?How could he not to follow instructions?And Christine could be drowned...It was terrible."Poor child," he thought."you were so scared when you read my letter and your fear made you so brave.To cross the lake...My poor little Christine...Now you are out of danger.And you, mon cher ami,you daroga...I'm afraid this time your life will be finished.This time I'm out of patience.This time it is really too much.And now I would not give a single franc for your persian skin." 


	3. Fate links thee to me for ever and a day...

****

Disclaimer_:I don't own Erik,Christine,Raoul de Chagny,le comte Philippe de_ _Chagny,m-rs Richard and Moncharmin.Christine's mother and several other characters created by me._

****

Author's note:_my sequel based on Gaston Leroux novel,but I changed many things and added new characters.I would like to know readers opinion about my story._

Chapter III 

"Fate links thee to me for ever and a day!"

(continuation)

Erik laid Christine on the bed in her room-the room where she usually slept when she stayed in the house on the lake for several days.Then he droped his cloack on a chair and came up to the bed again.Christine was lying there,her eyes closed.Her wet dress needed to be put off.He did it not looking at her.After that she still wore her petticoats and chemise but he decided not to put it off and covered Christine with blanket.Doing this he suddenly saw her little feet were wounded with sharp stones,there was blood on her delicate skin.He looked at her face.It was as white as a pillow where her head was lying.Wet golden curls framed her pale face.One lock stuck to her forehead and Erik took it away.Her face was so close to his that moment...He wanted to kiss her so much...But he brought himself to stop and not to do it.

-Oh,my poor child,why did you come here?-he whispered.

He came out of the room to bring water and medicine.He washed Christine's feet accurately and covered wounds on her feet with medicine.Then he laid a fire in a fireplace and lit up a gaslight on a table.After that he sat down on a chair near Christine's bed and steeped in his thoughts.

He made a mistake.He really made terrible mistake when he stole Christine after "Faust",when he threatened her Raoul de Chagny's death to make her marry him...and maybe when he opened the mirror for her four months ago,let her see him and brought her to the house on the lake for the first time.Maybe it would be better if he remained only a "voice" for her.Maybe it would be better if he did not teach her at all.But her talent...She really has brilliant talent.But maybe quiet life is better for her-quiet life somewhere in Perros or in her Sweden.She could at least sing for her mother and for neighbours.Paris and this world of lies and intrigues which is hidden behind beautiful facade of Opera is not for her.She could survive in this world only having a protector, a ruler,someone who will help her,teach her,rule her,bring her through the storms of life.He could be this "someone" and he has been such protector for several months but...He is too terrible person for her.He remembered how she was crying when he brought her here after that chandelier story.She was almost in hysterics."Oh,maestro,I beg of you don't do such terrible things anymore!They were human beings,God's creatures!They wanted to live!Only God has right to take human's life!-To be honest,I don't care,Christine.What did they mean for me?Nothing.I'm not God,I took their lives because it was important for my deals,it was the way to solve the poblem.And you know I don't believe in God.-Please,you must stop this!-My little girl,are you serious?Do you really think you may tell me what to do?Do you really think I will do what you want?It's laughable,my little nightingale." 

Too cruel...He is too cruel for her,too selfish.He was mad when he wanted to make her marry him.Can't he live without her?Of course he can.He has been alone for so many years...Twenty two years to be exact.Those three women meant nothing for him...He was alone...even when many people were around,even in the crowd he was alone...Always alone and he liked it.He did not need anybody.He has never loved anybody exept **that** damned woman and...**That woman**...He loved her so much...He trusted her so much...And she betrayed him,she left him...She wanted to kill him...**That woman**...He remembered...Large room with high windows lighted with plenty of candles.And woman in green dress sitting by the piano.And magestic sounds of Moonlight sonata which filled the room.Then woman in green stops playing and turns to him.She is beautiful and petite.She has auburn hair and grey eyes,very serious eyes which are still serious even now when she is smiling..."Erik!"she says."Come here mon cher and let me kiss you.Did you like my playing?"This beautiful picture was suddenly changed by another...The same woman,now in pink dress, standing on the stairhead.Now she is not smiling.Her face is cold,her eyes looks like frozen water. "Don't touch me you,freak."He felt hate and fury filled his mind.To kill her,this nasty creature...To strangle her,to break her neck... 

He sent his memories away.It's enough now.It is not right time to remember about that woman.He looked at Christine's face again.Yes he has never loved any woman after **that woman**.Those three and others were only...And it was not because of that woman's betrayal, he simly did not need to love any woman and he also did not need any woman to love him.Untill he met Christine Daae.Certainly it was not love at first sight of course.It took him two weeks to know her well and one more week to fall in love with her.After third week he understood clearly he was in love.He wanted to help her,to protect her in this cruel theatre world.Sometimes when she was very upset by something which happened in the theatre or somewhere else he wanted to hold her and hide her.She was so young,so innocent,so pure,so talented,so lost and helpless...and so beautiful.But it was mistake to bring her through the mirror and let her see him.And it was crazy idea to marry her.What life she could have with him?He is cruel and selfish monster.And he will never change.But...what life she could have with Raoul de Chagny?She doesn't love Raoul,it's clear.That silly boy is sure she does but it is not so.She has never loved Raoul and never thought about him as her future husband.And could this boy be a husband?No,he can't.He is still a child himself and needs a nurse ,not wife.And he has the nurse-Philippe.Erik mentally laughed cruely.Philippe doesn't like his nurse role at all,it's clear.And Raoul...yes,he is silly boy and Erik was absolutely sure he will never become adult.And if Christine marries him it would bad for her not only because he is still a child and can'y protect and support her,but also because he really doesn't love her,Christine Daee.What he really loves is...But Erik was not going to analyze Chagny's brothers that moment.He thought about Christine.He was almost sure now she will not marry Raoul.That's good.But how to make her forget about him,Erik?How will she live without his permanent support?He will still help her,but he will be far from her.But he needs to leave.He must think what to do...

Suddenly Christine's eyelashes trembled and she opened her eyes.

-Where...-that moment she saw him.-Maestro...-she whispered.-You are here...You haven't left yet...I came in time,I...-tears ran down over her cheeks.

-Don't cry,my girl,everything is all right now,you are out of danger.

-Where?...

-Can't you see?We are in your room in the house on the lake.

-Oh,yes,I see now...Maestro,I...

-You need rest now.

-You are here...-she cryed again.-I thought you've already left...Forever.

He sighed.

-Yes,I am here,but why are you here?Why did you come now?

-He gave me your letter...Monsieur Persian...I mean monsieur Nadir...

"I knew it." he thought with anger.

-You need not explain,Christine.I've never cold him by name.For me he has always been just Persian or daroga.

-He told me tonight you have never been friends...

-Certainly we have not.-he answered dryly.-And tonight he did not follow my instructions.He had not to give you this letter till tomorrow morning.

-But why,maestro?!...-there was suffer in her voice.

"Poor kid." he thought.

-So why did you come here,Christine?-he asked again not answering her question.

-Because I...I must tell you I behaved silly.I had not to...

-When did you behave silly?-he interrupted.-When you did not want to stay here with me forever?When you wanted to return to your home?

To be honest Erik was not going to stay here if Christine marries him.He planned then to leave with her as now he planned to leave alone.But he did not want to tell her about it because he wanted her to return to her home.

-No,no,it is not so!...-she moaned.-I thought I was afraid of staying here but it was not so!I behaved silly,I was...-she hesitated.

-Have you seen le Vicomte today?-he asked.

-Yes,I've seen him...

-And?

-He...he wants to marry me.I did not know it,I did not understand he really...

-But now you understand,don't you?-he said quietly.

-I...maestro,did you know before that Raoul wanted to marry me?

-Certainly I did.It was written on his face so clearly.He can't hide his feelings.

-But I did not...

-You are very naive,Christine.So he proposed.Did it scare you?

-No,I..was so surprised.

-And what did you answer?-his voice was absolutely quiet.

-I...did not answer anything because...

-But what do you think?-his tone was paternal.-Do you want to be le Comtess de Chagny?

-No!-she yelled with such despair in her voice that he felt sorry for her again.She sat in bed.-No,I don't want to be Raoul's wife!I don't love him!I've never loved him!I wanted him only to be my friend but I understood tonight...I did not know him before...He turned out to be...so silly,so...empty...He can't understand...He did not want to...He was so...nasty!

"Yes,he is nasty in many ways." Erik thought."But am I not?" 

-Be quiet,my girl,I understand what you mean.Be quiet.-his voice was soft.

Christine's eyes were full of tears.

-I'll never marry Raoul...

"Very well,now I can at least leave being sure that young Raoul will not destroy her life." Erik mentally told himself.

-If you don't love him and don't want to be his wife so you made right decision-not to marry him.So everything is right,don't think about it anymore.

-No,everything is wrong!...-she whispered.

-Why?What's the matter,tell me.

-Maestro,you are going to leave...

-Yes. 

-I know it is not because of me...

-Certainly not.I have some deals.I need to leave.

-But...You wrote in your letter I will never see you again...

-Yes.It will be better for you.

-No!...It will not...it will be the worst thing for me...

She moved forward and the blanket slipped off exposing her chemise.The girl blushed and quickly drew the blanket up to her chin to cover herself looking at him fearfully.Erik pretented he did not notice all this.He did not want to confuse her.

-Why do you think it will be so bad for you,Christine?-he asked quietly.-Don't worry, I will still help you.

-But I will not see you...-she murmured.There was prayer in her eyes.-I can't live without seeing you.

"Oh,wandering child,what are you doing?"-he thought."An angel is yearning to Devil's guidance...Beautiful Margarita,your spirit longs with your Angel to rest...But your Angel is Mephisto..."

-Of course you can,Christine.-he answered softly.-Everything will be all right.You will return to your home,to your mother.You will forget this dark domain.

-I can't!-she repeated desperately.-I can't live without you!All I need is to be by your side...

"Everything is even worse than I expected."Erik told himself."Poor child.Poor child,I had not let you ever see me."

-Christine,think of it.Why need you to be by my side?And where?

-Anywhere.-she said weakly.-Wherever you go I need follow you to be by your side forever.

-You need not be by my side,my poor girl.Why need you?You are young,you are innocent.You need to live simple,quiet,honest life.You must go home and forget about me.It's difficult but you will be able to do it one day.

-No...No...

-And I will still help you with your career and support you though we will never meet again.But you must forget...

-Maestro,I love you!...

Though he knew Christine's thoughts very well those words really was that thing he did not expected at all.He made himself stay quiet and speak softly.

-Christine,do you understand what you are saying?

-Yes,I do!I love you,I can't live without you!I just didn't understand it before!But now I understand I love you!

Erik stood up,came up to wardrobe located in the corner,opened it and took the white dress out.

-Put it on,Christine.Then we we will speak.

He was standing with his back turned to her while she was dressing.He needed to think.It is terrible.Poor girl is sure she loves him.But it is impossible,it's an illusion.Yes,there were other women who loved him,but they did not see..And that women was not so innocent and pure as Christine was.So...

-Are you ready?-he asked at last.

-Yes,maestro.-she answered with trembling voice.

-So sit down and listen to me.

She sat looking fearfully at him.He stood in front of her.

-Christine,-he started very quietly.-what you've said is only your illusion.You can't love me.No,don't interrupt me till I finish.You know I don't like when somebody interrupts me.You can't love me.You are too innocent.You still can't imagine what is it to live with me.You still can't imagine it though you've seen many things I did.You can't live such life.You need go home.

-Oh,no,I can!Believe me I can live any kind of life if I'm by your side!

He came up very close to her and put off his mask.

-Do you really want to live with this ?-he asked coldly.-To see it every day?And you will not be able to go away and not to see it.Think of it.

But Christine looked at his terrible face without any fear.She at least saw it many times.There was another fear in her blue eyes-she was scared to death by possibility that he would not let her stay with him. 

-Maestro,I was...afraid of it when I saw it for thr first time,but now I can't even explain my then fear!I'm not afraid of it,I...

-So what about other aspect?-his voice became even colder.-What about my soul(let's call it soul though I don't believe in God)?My soul is maybe even uglier than my face.Did you forget Joseph Buquet?Did you forget chandelier story?Did you forget Carlotta?-his voice was quiet as usual though the subject of his speech was terrible.-Or maybe you think I will regret my crimes and become good and kind person as it happens sometimes in romantic novels?Villain fell in love with pure innocent girl and became good Christian?No,Christine,life is not novel.And I will never regret my crimes-it is too late for me to regret.Too late.Too much blood is on my hands.I can't regret it.And I never will.I am a monster who will never change.And the most terrible thing is that I do not want to change.Do you understand?I accept myself as I am.I'm satisfied by myself and I am not going to change.And you are agree to live with it too?

...A picture from the past appeared in his mind that moment.A room and two men near the table.One of them was he, Erik.And he told that other man about his crimes,he threw terrible truth into that man's face...That man died because of that tale...And his death was what Erik wanted...And now he...did not even told but reminded Christine of his crimes.But this time he did not want anything bad.On the contrary,he wanted happiness for Christine.He reminded her those terrible things to make her go home and forget...

-Maestro,maybe it's a mortal sin,but...I don't care...-her voice broke.-I don't care any more.All I want is to be with you!...During our first meeting...I mean my first visit here...you said you...loved me...-her voice was unutterably weak.-I know you was not serious...you didn't mean it really...

"I was very serious but you mustn't know it,poor girl."he thought."It was absolutely right that I said it only one time and never repeated.You must return to your home and live normal life."

-Yes,I was not serious.-he answered.-I don't love you,Christine,so you can't stay with me.

-Oh,please...I know you can't love me,especially after...I behaved so silly...-tears ran over her cheeks again.-But please,let me be with you...as your servant...please...You can't love me,but I love you,please...

-It is your illusion.-he interrupted.-What a crazy plan-to be my servant.You need quieten now and go home.

-Please,please,I beg of you!

The girl fell on her knees and embraced his legs.Her curls fell down and covered the floor as golden mist.

-Please...I pray...Take pity on me...Please!...I love you...You are my light,my only reason for living...Please...I'll be your slave,I...Please!

Even man with stone heart would tremble that moment looking at her.Erik was shocked but he controled himself.He lifted Christine up and make her sit on a chair again.He wanted to embrace her,comfort her but he thought it was not best way that moment when he wanted to make her go.So he simply took her hands and said calmly.

-Christine,please,don't cry.Believe, me when some time pass you will be able to live without seeing me.You'll understand that your love for me was illusion.Don't be afraid,I will still support you,remember it.And now you need quieten and then I'll bring you home.

She clutched his hand.

-No,please,don't leave me...I love you,I adore you,I...

-Everything is all right,my girl.Now stop crying and have a rest.Later I will bring you home.

She did not answer.She did not seem to hear him.Tears ran over her cheeks and fell on the floor.

-Have a rest.-he repeated.Then he left the room.But he stayed behind almost closed door watching the girl secretly.Something in her condition worried him so much that he could not go to other room.Christine was sitting on a chair where he make her to sit.She was crying soundlessly but so bitterly that he felt strong heartache.

-It's my fault!...-she whispered suddenly.-I behaved so silly...It's my fault.If I behaved other way maestro would let me stay with him...As his servant at least...I destroyed everything...He doesn't love me but if I behaved not so silly he would let me stay...Everything is over now...He'll leave and I'll never...-she looked at something on the table.Erik's look followed hers and he understood she was looking at a knife lying on the table.When Christine stayed here for several days she sometimes had breakfast in her room so this knife was forgotten here some day.Christine looked at it as if it was something she was looking for.Then she stood up slowly,came up to the table and took the knife.

-That is the best way...-she whispered.-It's sharp,that's good...-her voice was colourless.I need only to put it straight into my heart...-she touched left side of her breast.-It's here.-she suddenly smiled weakly.-It's my only way...She cluthed the knife with her both hands and wanted to put it into her breast but that moment Erik rushed forward and cluthed her wrists.

-What are you doing?

She uttered worldless cry of despair.

-You decided to kill yourself.-it was not question.-Christine,it's madness.

-Please,let me die,I have nothing to live for...

-I will never let you die.

-But why?...I don't want to live anymore!...Let me die...

-Never.

-You don't want let me stay with you,I understand it.I accept it...It's right...Who I am to be by your side?...But now let me die for I've lost my reason for living...I want to die...

She tryed to free herself to do what she was going to do but he hold her wrists so tight that knife fell on the floor and Erik threw it away.

-You will not die.

-But why?...

He did not answer.He embraced crying girl and she instinctively pressed her face against his shoulder.They were standing there and he was looking at the wall over her golden head and thinking...

Yes,he made terrible mistake.He did not see...No,he did not want to see that Christine loved him.Poor girl also could not understand her own feelings.She was afraid of him but did it mean she could not love him?The fear can turn to love but fear also can be love's escort.And Christine loved her cruel mentor.It was not only fear,it was also love...And he had to understand it first and help poor girl to understand it too instead of kidnapping her after "Faust" and performing that silly play here with Chagny and Persian's participation.He has never made mistakes but he has made one here with Christine.His egoism did not let him see her love.But now he understands.No,he always will be egoist but...Now he will correct his mistake and fix the situation up.

He still could hear Christine's soft sobs.He took her chin and lifted her head up.The girl looked at him surprised through her tears.

-Christine,-he said with quiet,gentle voice.-I will never let you die.

Despair appeared in her eyes again.

-But I have nothing to live for...-she murmured.-I can't return to my home,I don't want...

-You will not return.

Despair in her eyes were changed by surprise.

-But what else can I do?...Not to die,not to return...What else?...

-To leave with me.

He could hear her intake of breath.

-To leave...with you?...

-Yes.Did not you tell me you would follow me wherever I go?

-Yes,but...

-I was wrong rejecting you.You will go with me.

-You...you really mean it?...

-Yes,I do.You will follow me.

-Oh,maestro thank you!...I don't deserve it,thank you!...I...

-But not as my servant of course.-he interrupted.-You can't be servant,it was craziness to talk about it.You will follow me...

-??...

-As my wife.-he finished the phrase.

Christine's eyes widened.

-As your...wife?...-she whispered beeing not able to believe it.

-Yes.You will be my wife,that is what I wish.And that is also what you wish my dear,isn't it?

-Your wife?...-she repeated.-But you...

-I love you,my dear girl.So I want you to be my wife.You are agree,isn't you?

-You love me...-she could hardly stand on her feet.-No,it's impossible...

-Really?It is funny situation,isn't it?Several minutes later it was me who did not want to believe you love me.And now you are doing the same.But you can change nothing.I love you,it is the truth.

-But you've said.

-I lied,because I was sure it would be better for you to go home;but now I see I was wrong.I did not want to understand you loved me...But I understand it now.I love you,Christine Daae,and nothing could change it.

-I don't deserve...-she whispered.

-My dear,let me decide it,-he answered ironically.-I love you,my little nightingale,my little northern fairy.I love you...Terrible Phantom loves you...

She was so so petite that the top of her head was on a level with his shoulder.He moved his head down to her.Their faces were so closed now...His fingers still held her chin.Her big blue eyes were full of dismay,disbelief and love...So much love was there in two blue northern lakes...

And she saw his cold grey eyes became warm.So warm...

-My beautiful child...-he whispered.-My love...

His amazing voice sounded as the music...There were gentliness and love in it,and many other things...His voice did not sound as single instrument,it was the whole orchestra consisted of many instruments.She listened to it and felt as if nothing existed in the world,only he and his magic voice and his arms,one of them embraced her the,the fingers of another held her little chin.She looked at that face so closed to hers,that dead mask with skin which looked like parchment covered with ugly wrinkles,deformed bloodless lips pronouncing those sweet,wonderful words;those ugly lips that produced that heavenly singing...And all this was so beautiful for her now...His breath touched her face.It was also warm.Only his fingers on her chin were cold...

Erik looked at her beautiful gentle face.Flattering child,you are mine now...You are mine,holy angel...Angel in Satan's embrace...But it must be so.That is right.

-Mon ange...-he said gently,caressing her cheek with his fingers.

Then he moved his face even closer to hers.His face skin could not feel touch very well but he could feel her fresh ,clear breathing.He also felt she was trembling in his arms.He knew she was kissed only once,by Raoul.So she was scared now.Their lips met.He did not feel her lips very clear but he felt how soft and gentle they were.Her little pink mouth...He deepened the kiss to intense the pleasure.Christine was his.He hold her tight.

Something filled the room.Something light as aroma of flowers.But it was aroma of love.


	4. I'll hold you and I'll hide you

**__**

Disclaimer:I don't own Erik,Christine and other Leroux characters,but I created some new characters. 

**__**

Author's note:this chapter is only about Erik and Christine's love…

Chapter IV 

"I'll hold you and I'll hide you..."

Christine felt she could hardly stood on her feet when she felt his lips on hers.All her experience was one and only clumsy Raoul's kiss that evening on the Opera roof.But when Raoul kissed her she felt nothing.She was only surprised because she did not expect it.Raoul was her childhood friend,his kiss was neither pleasant nor unpleasant for her.And her thoughts were preoccupied by Erik that moment...And now Erik kissed her.She felt something she could not describe...She was scared by this new feeling but she also felt she was out of danger,in her protector's arms.And his kiss was not like Raoul's.Raoul's kiss was clumsy and...weak,as Raoul himself.And Erik's kiss was gentle but sure and strong.His embrace was powerful and protective. All her troubles and difficulties faded away.There stayed only love and fear that united and became one whole feeling and that strange mixture brought Christine somewhere...to another world...She felt something like this every time when Erik sang or played the piano or violin or when they sang together, but now it was also something different.Now she knew she loved him.And he said he loved her...She could not believe it,but he kissed her...She was afraid of him and she loved him...Love and fear,fear and love together in a beautiful combination.She was in the arms of her master,her owner,her God...She felt as if all the world disappeared and they two were alone in the universe.

At last Erik broke the kiss and looked at her face.Her eyes were closed but her face expression...He could see that combination of love and fear there.Poor girl.You have to discover so strong feelings in yourself and also meet my feelings...Christine opened her eyes.Their eyes met.The girl blushed and lifted her head down but then quickly lifted it up.He understood.She was afraid that he would think she still could not look at his face.He caressed her cheek with his fingers.

-Don't worry,my angel.I know you can look at this terrible face.

-It is not terrible...-she whispered.-It is...the most beautiful...I...

-They says love is blind.-he noted.-And it is true...especially for women...Woman's love is blind...or maybe not blind on the contrary...But I am not blind at all.And I love you, my little songbird...No,don't say it is impossible.

-But I really can't believe it!...-she murmured.-Because I'm only silly...

He pressed his fingertips against her lips to make her silent.

-I forbid you to say such things.-he said quietly.-I forbid you not to believe me.Do you understand?And you certainly know,my dear,-he continuoed with mock threat.-that I dislike disobedience.

She looked at him fearfully.

-I...

But he did not let her finish the phrase and covered her mouth with his. Christine felt her knees became weak.She felt she was not something whole,she was only part of him and she could not exist without him,without his protective arms,without his magic voice...He was her world and her life.

Erik could read all her emotions on her face or fell them holding her.Wandering child,so lost,so helpless...Don't worry now. You are with me. Everything will be all right.He finished the kiss and pressed her head against his chest stroking her golden curls.He was preoccupied by one thought.He have never thought about it earlier because he was sure Christine could not love him.But now...he wanted her to be his completely.He felt passion rose in him.He wanted to undress her and make her his own,to see her young innocent body,to hold her naked...He had never wanted any woman so much.He have never had such strong and gentle feeling.To do it now or wait untill their wedding?He needs to wait...but...no...He wants it too much.He can stop himself but he does not want to stop.One time.The next time will be only after the wedding... 

Erik kissed her once more and looked at her.

-My dear,-he said slowly.-everything is clear between us now,isn't it?

Her eyes asked him a question.

-I mean we love each other,my girl and none of us reject this fact now.

_Ilove you...-she whispered.-I love you more than...

He pressed his fingertips against her lips.

-I know that,my child.And I love you too.Very much.So we both made our decisions.You will be my wife,will not you?

-Are you...are you really serious?...

-Yes,I am.

Tears ran over her cheeks.He framed her face with his hands and kissed her every tear.Her tears were more beautiful than any jewels in the world.

-I've already told you,my dear girl,that your soul is that gift which any monarch would like to have.Your tears are more expensive than any diamonds...And this gift is mine.Your sweat tears...But you must answer.You will be my wife,will not you? 

-Yes,I will...if you really want it...

-Yes,I really want it.And?...

-All I want is to be always besides you...-she whispered.

-So you need to be my wife.-he noted.

-But...

-I do not want to hear this "but" anymore.I've already told you-I forbid you to hesitate asking yourself if I love you or not.I love you,little doubting Thomas.I want you to be my wife.And I'm still waiting for your answer.You try my patience...And you know,my little nightingale,-he added ironically.-that it is dangerous.So tell me if you will be my wife?

She looked at him.

-I will.-she murmured.

He kissed her forehead,then her lips. 

-So the decision is made.-he whispered.-And now...Christine,we love each other.You decided to be with me,to follow me wherever I go.To be my wife.That's what you want.That's what I want.Now you belong to me.Your body and soul.You are mine.And I may do what I want.

-Yes,I belong to you...-she whispered.-And you may do with me all that you want.

She said it but he knew she did not understand.She was ready to accept everythind he wanted to do with her, but it was clear that she had no idea what exactly he was going to do with her.She looked at him with her innocent childish look.She knew nothing about physical wishes of mature 32 year old man.He sighed.Poor child,it will be difficult for her.

-So we've crossed the Rubicon.-he said lifting her up.He carried her upstairs.She will be his tonight.

He entered the room where she has never been before.She could not see what the room was look like because it was absolutely dark there.Erik closed the door and went forward.After several steps he stoped and stood her on the floor.Then he did something.She saw he lit up a gaslight on the little table near the big canopied bed,making the flame not very high,so the room was half-lighted.Christine looked around.There were also another table in the room where some papers were lying,the chair and several bookshelves.

-What the room is it?-she asked shyly.-I've never seen it before.

-It is my bedroom.-he answered quietly.

She hesitated.

-Your...bedroom?

-Yes.Are you afraid?

-No,I simply...You want to show me this room?

How naive she is!

-No,I'm not going to show your this room now,my dear.

-Maestro...

-Again?-he interrupted.-When you were looking for me near the lake,my girl,you pronounced another word.And now again?We are not at the music lesson now,my little Lotte.

She looked fearful.

-Call me by name now.-he continuoed.-Call me Erik,my love.

She looked as if it was very difficult for her to pronounce the word.He came up to her.

-Call me Erik,little angel.-he repeated.-It is not so difficult as you think.I know I've been your master of music all this time and now you do not understand how you can call me by name,but do it,Christine.Do it now.

She hesitated.He embraced her.His grey eyes met hers.

-It is rather strange,my love,to call your husband "maestro",isn't it?

He kissed her lightly.

-I love you...Erik...-her voice was trembling.

-You see,my angel,it is rather simple.And now...

He kissed her again and she felt that kiss was not like all his kisses before.There was something different in it,something that scared her.He hold her tighter and his hands stroke her waist in a strange manner.No man touched her like this before and she was afraid of that touch.Then his hands moved up and began to stroke her back.His kiss became deeper,he pressed her against him and she felt his breath became heavy.At last he broke the kiss and released her.Her eyes asked...His hands moved to her neck and he began to unbutton her dress.She was shoked,her eyes full of fear and disbelief.She could not understand what was happening.He stoped for a moment and looked into her fearful eyes.

-Don't be afraid,my love.-he said gently.-Believe me and don't be afraid.

He finished with the buttons and put her sleeves off.Now her arms and shoulders were naked.His hands slid down then up her arms,caressed her exposed shoulsers.

-Your skin is so soft and gentle...-he murmured.-Lovely Christine...

The look of his eyes became strange.She could not understand what exactly was there...As if the mist covered those eyes...And also there was strange flame which scared her.He was speaking and doing so strange things.She was ashamed and scared.

It was a new emotion in her eyes-shame.Erik understood it very well.He knew Christine has grown up in good Protestant family.She knew nothing about sex.Absolutely nothing.Her parents have never discussed such things.All she knew was that there were some "forbidden terms",something honest girl could not do if she was not married.And also honest girl could not stay alone with a man because of those "forbidden terms".But she had no idea what kind of terms was it,what exactly man could do with a girl.She has never seen anybody naked,even woman.To say nothing about a man.And when he unbuttoned her dress and put her sleeves off it was something terrible and shameful for her.She did not know what he was going to do but she felt terribly ashamed.

-Don't be afraid,mon ange.-he repeated with his deep magic voice.-I know how scared you are but there is nothing terrible in all this.Remember that I love you and don't be afraid.Believe me,my beautiful child...

His voice surrounded her,caressing her ears.She looked at him as if saying "I believe you." 

His arms circled her waist and pulled her dress and petticoats down.They fell on the floor to girl's little feet.Now she was standing in front of him wearing only satin pants and chemise.Erik could see she was trembling of fear and shame.He felt very sorry for this poor child but this feeling also made his passion stronger.He took her hands and helped her to step out of folds of material.She obeyed following the direction where he brought her.He put his arms around her and looked into couple of blue lakes on her face.

-I love you,my little northern fairy.-he whispered.-I love you...

He kissed her deeply,caressing her lips with his.Then he caressed her lips with his fingertips.

-This little mouth is so gentle as a rosebud...-his voice was low and gentle but there were some new notes in it.-It is so pleasant to touch it,to kiss it...

He framed her face with his hands and kissed her eyes. 

-Your eyes remind me of Scandinavian lakes.-he whispered.-The lakes of purity and innocence...and beauty...Angel's eyes.You are an angel lost on our sinny Earth...But I'll protect you.I'll hold you and I'll hide you...from this terrible world...My little angel...

He released her again and made her to take a step backward to look at her whole-from her golden-haired head to her little white feet.

-You are so beautiful.-he said slowly.-Perfect beauty...If I really was an Angel or ghost I would only look at you-at your puriest beauty and it would be the greatest pleasure for me...But I am only human-a man made of flesh and blood...I am a genius,I am a villain,but I am also only human...

Christine looked at him with her eyes wide open.Oh,she has never heard such words from anybody.Such beautiful words...And those words were not from some play this time.He told those words to her.Oh,could it be the truth or maybe she was sleeping?..But what he was going to do-his voice sounded so strange and the look of his eyes...Why did he put her dress off?..What was it?..But he have right to do what he wants.He is her master,she is his slave so she must obey in any situation.

Erik took a step forward and moved his hands to her hair.He put out the pins that held several of her golden locks on the back of her head making her face open.Released locks cascaded down her breasts.Then his hands moved to the ribbons of her chemise.The girl'a heart almost stoped that moment.The chemise fell on the floor exposing her little breasts.She instinctively crossed her arms to cover her breasts.Her look was so pitiful that Erik had mercy on her and covered her breasts with her long golden curls.She looked at him with shy wordless thank which touched him deeply.He hold her in his arms feeling bared skin of her back and little naked breasts pressed against him

-Christine,little Christine,my love...-he murmured kissing the top of her head then her face.

There was such pitiful obedience in her eyes,as if she was speaking "You may do with me everything you want.Please don't harm me if it is possible.But if it is impossible so I'me ready to accept everything." He knew,he could see that if he would going to kill her and take knife she would let him do it with the same obedience in her eyes.

-I will never harm you.-he said puting his fingers on her chin and lifting her face up to his.-I've already said it and now I repeat it again-I'll never do you any harm,little fairy of north.

He passionately kissed her lips, then urged her down onto the bed concurrently putting the cover and the blanket out of it.He laid the girl on the bed and sat down near her.Her eyes were looking at him being still full of fear,shame and obedience.He caressed her cheek with his fingers,then moved down and kissed her forehead and cheeks.He controled himself for he did not want to scare her too much by his passion but that passion was really so strong...He stood up to undress himself.He put off his waistcoat,shirt,waist-belt,then boots and trousers.His naked body was very beautiful-slim,but athletic with tight muscles.Standing there absolutely naked with his dark curls he looks like Greek God.But Christine was too scared to think about it.Man's naked flash was terrible sight for her.Lying on the bed she could see him only up his waist but even this was too much.She was lying motionless hardly breathing.He slowly came up to the bed and lay down covering her body with his.The feeling of his naked flesh touching hers and of his weight was shoking,it made her gasp.She could not understand how could it be.He was her maestro,her master of music and drama.He taught her to sing,to use her voice rightfully,to act.He discussed literature and art with her,he explained her difficult aspects of literature and music compositions;he played the piano and violin,he sang with her.They walked at Bois de Boulogne and he declaimed Shakespeare and Goethe...And now they were lying there,both naked and something mysterious and shameful was happening.It was unbelievable,it was terrible...but it was HIS wish and her obligation was to obey.But also,though she was scared to death and ashamed,those words he said...Those magic words...She could not understand some of them but they all were beautiful music for her ears.And knowledge that he let her to stay with him,that he will bring her somewhere and they will be together...He said he wanted her to be his WIFE...All this was so wonderful...

He touched her naked body,his hand caressed her breast gently,then he covered her mouth with his.His passion was growing.She felt it though she could not understand what was happening to him. He felt she was trembling from her head to her feet.He kissed her golden locks,her little chin,her eyes.

-My darling,my little love,how beautiful you are,how gentle...Mon ange...I love you...-he whispered.-Don't worry...Relax,my little songbird...Everything will be very well.Relax,don't be afraid...Remember that I love you...My Christine...My love,my bride,my wife...My liitle girl...

He kissed her and whispered those sweet words of love and at last she relaxed and thought maybe it was not so terrible to lie their with him...He Ws waithing for that moment.When he felt her body relaxed and it was a little less fear in her eyes he did that.He took her.She felt their bodies united.It was sharp pain which went through all her tiny body.She uttered a cry,pitiful weak cry.He drank that cry from her lips as sweetest drink of love,more sweet than any vine.He saw two tears ran over her cheeks and he kissed those tears,tears of innocence,love and obedience...

-Don't cry,my love.The pain is alredy left behind.There will not be a pain anymore.Believe me.The pain is necessary price but it is over now and will never be repeated.I love you,my dear girl.

The pain was really over and was not repeated.But Christine was still terribly frightened by that was happening.He was moving in strange manner over her.His heavy breathing burnt her face,his eyes were covered with that mist...But his magic voice quitened her.She felt even stronger as if they were alone in whole world-he and she.Her shame was made a little smaler by thought that she obeyed his will.She did not understand clearly what was happening but she felt somehow that she was completely his now-her body and soul belonged to him and that fact made her happy.

All this was also new feeling for Erik.He has never felt such way,even when he made love to woman for the first time being seventeen years old.That time and all the years after that he has made love to many women and for didderent reasons.Sometimes it was simply his flesh need,sometimes he did it to get something else such way,using his beautiful body.And every time when he made love to woman he had to lie so much to stay masked even in bed...So much lie for not to let those women to see his disfigured face.And he succeeded in it every time-women believed his artistic lies and he made love to them wearing his mask.They loved his beautiful body but if they would see his face...It happened only once,many years ago.And that woman cryed of fear...Anyway he has never loved any of those women he made love to.It was flesh need or it was some other goal,but it was not love.An now for the first time he was making love to the girl he really loved and he was unmasked.And she was not afraid of his terrible face,she was afraid of his perfect body because of her innocence.For the first time in his life he felt not only flesh satisfaction as when he made love to woman and not only soul satisfaction as when he composed, sang or played the piano but all this together,magic pleausure for body and soul. Her innocence, her obedience, her beauty were wonderful. And he was happy.But even that moment little corner of his mind was clear and watched all that was happening and Erik had control over himself even then.It has been unchanged in him and he knew it would never change. 

-Mon ange...My beloved Christine...

Christine felt something strange has happened again.He stoped and trembling went through his body.He kissed her lips,very long kiss.He was lying still for some time then he rolled onto his back holding Christine in his arms.She was still so ashamed and scared that she was afraid of meeting his eyes.She instinctively put her head onto his shoulder such way she could not met his eyes and stayed motionless.Erik was also lying still his arms around her and she felt his breathing also became still. 


	5. Shadow of the past

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Erik, Christine, m-r Richard and m-r Moncharmin and Persian.

****

Author's note: I made Erik's past absolutely different than it was in Gaston Leroux's novel or at A.L.Webber's famous musical.And this past will be very important in the future. 

I hope my language is good enough though Enlish is not my native language.

Chapter V

Shadow of the past

Minutes were passing.Erik was still lying motionless holding Christine in his arms.He did not want to speak.He wanted to think about all this.No,it were not some serious thoughts that moment.He simply wanted to remember what has happened several minutes ago,to fell it again,mentally to go through it again.And he steeped in himself,in the world of his thoughts and feelings,as if he was alone.Nothing existed for him outside that minutes,even Christine.She existed only inside him,in his own world,she was part of it.It was his specifical habit-to steep in himself when it was possible and when there was not any danger outside.He let himself do it when he was in some place as this house on the lake,some place where nobody could come uninvited.He liked his inner world.Persian was right telling Christine about Erik's egoism.Erik really have never needed friends besides him.He have never need anybody since he was a child.He needed only himself and it was the best company for him.That's why he have never suffered because of his loneliness-on the contrary he liked it.Only person whom he wanted to be always besides him was Christine Daae.Certainly he could live without her but he really wanted her to be with him.Little northern girl has got her place in this cold heart and it was marvelous.Christine was one of only two persons Erik really loved and she was the only woman of those two...Many years ago Erik loved two other people but one of them was dead now and the other became the object of Erik's terrible hate...So now there was again only two persons that had their places in Phantom's heart and little Christine was one of them.And also she was the second and concurrently the first woman he really loved.So all tenderness which that cruel man could feel,and all love which that cinycal egoist could feel he gave this little girl,especially now,when he knew she loved him and could let himself express those feelings openly.And he was happy,absolutely happy now.It wouldn't right to say he always was unhappy before.No,he was not.There were many things important for him that saticfied him,many things he wanted to do and did.He was never absolutely saticfied because he never stoped on his way-he moved forward and forward looking for something new-new goals,new deals.And it was right from his point of view.But with Christine it other case.It was simply human love.And now he had simple and quiet human happiness he had never felt before.He could live without it but he was very glad he has got it.

Erik lifted up slowly from deep bottom of his inner world.Christine...He could feel her silk curls on his chest,her breath on his shoulder.She was lying in his arms and he felt how rigid and frightened she was.

Christine was also thinking about what has happened that moment.She did not know what it was and she did not know what will be after all this.What did he do with her?Why did he do it?Was it some rite to make her his completely?She could not meet his eyes.When he rolled onto his back she put her head onto his shoulder and stayed rigid in that position.She was afraid to move some way because she could meet his eyes and she was sure she would die of shame if it happens.She was lying that way for rather long time.To be honest there was very comfortable in his arms.His embrace was so warm and gentle and protective...But her shame...Shame she felt feeling his naked body against hers...It was so strange to feel bared skin of his shoulder against her cheek,his arms around her naked body,his breathing that touched her forehead...At last she felt she wanted very much to lift her head up and look at him,but she was too frightened for doing this.It was easier to lie still in the warm circle of his arms,listening to his heartbeating.But after some more time his still breathing made her sure he was sleeping and after some more hesitation she at last lifted her head up and looked at him.He was not sleeping.His grey eyes were looking at her with strange expression.She blushed and wanted to move her head down quickly but he did not let her do it taking her chin with his fingers.Their eyes met.

-Don't be ashamed,my little angel.-he said softly.-You have no reason for it.

She kept silence looking at him shyly.Still holding her chin he kissed her lips deeply.

-I know it was not easy for you,my love.-he continuoed.-And it is very natural because you are so innocent and pure.-But you need not to be ashamed.Remember that I love you.

His words suddenly produced suspicion in her mind.She wanted to ask him a question but she did not know how to do it and that question could turn out to be not the thing Erik liked.She hesitated.

-You want to ask me some question,do not you?-he said reading her thoughts easily as usual.-So do it,darling,don't hesitate.

-Tell me please...-she began shyly looking for correct words.

-Yes,I'm listening to you,my love.

-Tell me...that...what has happened now...I mean...

-I understand what you mean,my dear.So continuoe please.

-That has happened...Was it...Was it that "forbidden terms" that could be between...That honest girl must not have with a man...untill the wedding?

-Yes,you are right,my love.That has happened between us now,that I've done with you-it is really that thing which you call "forbidden terms",that thing which can be one of the most important and deepest expressions of love.

Her big blue eyes suddenly filled with tears.

-What's wrong,my dear girl?-he asked gently.-Why those tears?What upsets you?Tell me what is it.

He knew exactly what it was but it was important for him to listen the answer from her own lips and to send her fears away.

-Will you...-her voice was trembling.-Will you think that I am...fallen woman... because I've done...it...without...

-Without the wedding?-he asked.

She nodded silently.Two tears ran over her cheeks.

He caressed her cheek with his fingers and kissed her forehead.

-My dear angel,-he answered.-For the first-it was not you who has done it.It was me,I've done it with you.And the second-no,I will never think about you such way because fallen women (gentle irony appeared in his voice)usually know in such situations what is happening.

She looked fearfully into his eyes and blushed again.

-Are you serious?...-she whispered.

-Absolutely serious,my love.

-I've never known what "forbidden terms" was...-she said shyly.

-I know,my sweet girl.

New question came into her mind.

-You've said it can be one of the most important expressions of love?...

-Yes,it is true,my darling.I understand that you did not know it;that all you was expecting were kisses,wasn't you?

She nodded silently.

-But there is also another side of love-it is connected with body.Woman sometimes can be satisfied by platonic love,but there is no man in the world who can be satisfied by this.Maybe man's love is animalistic a little,but that is reality.The man wants his beloved to belong to him completely-not only her heart and soul,but also her body.I know it's difficult for you to understand such thing but that is man's love.

-And this...-she began and stoped hesitating.

-Don't be afraid of telling me your thoughts,my angel.-he caressed her cheek.-I'm always ready to listen to you and understand.

-You've done it...I mean...

-I know what you mean,my girl.Tell me what do you want to tell.

-It made you...You are satisfied now...It made you?...

He took her chin again and looked into her eyes.

-Yes,I'm satisfied if it is the right words this moment.Yes,it made me happy,my lovely Christine,you made me happy.You gave yourself to me completely,without questions though it was very difficult for you because of your innocence;you were so frightened...I felt your fear and shame and it made your love even more dear,even more sweet for me.You gave me your innocent beauty and your love-so shy,so touching.Your body and soul is priceless gift which so many men would like to get,but it's mine.

There was a whole world of disbelief in her eyes.

-Priceless gift?...Me?...

His fingers touched her lips in forbidding gesture.

-Remember,I forbade you to doubt.I dislike to repeat this so many times.But I will never be tired of repeating other things...

-What things?...-she whispered.

-What things,little disbeliever?That I love you,for example.That you are little marvel.

Her pale face became rosy again and she pressed it against his shoulder.He stoped his speech and silently stroke silk curls of her hair and kissed them.

A minute or two passed in silence.Erik's long fingers were running through Christine's hair,his other hand held her tight.She was trembling again.It reminded him of one case many years ago-he was seven or eight years old then.He found little bird in the grass under the tree in the garden.He understood soon that the bird droped out of the nest in it's mother's absence.He was holding the bird between his palms and could feel it's heartbeating-it was so fast.And he felt how frightened and helpless that little thing was.It was so scared lying on the grass after droping out of the nest.The world was dangerous and terrible for this little bird-somebody could kill it by his boot not even seeing it,a cat could eat it.So he saved the bird's life when he found it and took it out of the grass.And the bird somehow felt it was out of many dangers that moment.But it also was afraid of him,it's saver-he was real gigant for little bird.He could hold the bird too tight and kill it,and the bird felt this new danger.The bird was afraid of it's saver though he was it's only possibility to survive and return to it's nest.He found the nest on the tree and put little bird into it.And now he felt the same way holding Christine in his arms.She was as helpless and frightened as that little bird and her heart was beatening so fast.She was afraid of the world and he was her saver,her support.And also she was afraid of him.But (and it was the difference betwen she and the bird) if he would hold her too tight in his arms and kill she would accept it with that obedient look of sacrifice animal.But he will never...

-My little star...-he whispered framing her face with his hands and kissing her eyes and cheeks.-You are shining so brightly among the dirty of this world...You are as the lightning-bug among the dark field.But your light is so delicate,so breakable...Some rough hands could turn off your light...But I will not let them...I will protect you,I will keep your light...I'll hold you and I'll hide you from the cruelty of this world...

He heard clearly she could hardly breath listening to those words.Her lips were trembling and tears appeared again in two blue lakes of her eyes.

-You still can't believe you deserve such words and actions.-he said softly.-But I know you deserve and you need to learn to believe it.You need to believe I love you.

-All I want is to be with you.To be always besides you.If you are really want to share your life with me...To be part,little part of your life...If you let me of course...That's all I ask of you...If I have any right to ask you for anything...-she finished looking at him fearfully.

-Yes,you have,my angel.And I want to share with you my love and life...I want you to be mine,only mine, completely-body and soul.That's all I want from you.And you gave all this to me,you gave yourself to me.You know, my girl,neither you nor anybody else can be my whole life.But to be part of it,yes,you can be it.You are already the part of my life and not very little one.

-And...-she hesitated.

He was waiting for continuoing silently.

-...We really...will never part?-she finished at last.

-Yes,we'll never part.You are mine now,completely mine and you know,-his tone became joking again.-that I'm very greedy and if I've got something,I'll never give it to anyone and never let it leave me.So you may be sure I'll never leave you.And if you want to leave me one day,-there was mock threat in his words.-I'm afraid you'll follow Desdemona.

-I'll never...-she whispered.

-It's a joke,my love.I will never play Othello somewhere out of scene.I will never be Othello in life.I am too selfish, cynical and pride to be jealous and especially to kill woman because of it.Such action is so pitiful,so silly-I'll never do that.Man must be wise enough to know if his wife cheats on him or not.And if she does-he must send her away and never see her again-that's my opinion.But to strangle her-no,it's ugly.So if you want to leave me one day-I'll let you go.But do not think that I am so kind man.I simply made right choice-I've chosen you.And you'll never leave me because you love me too much.So I may sleep calmly and not to worry about you.To be honest,I would never marry woman who is capable to leave me one day.I know people,so I can see if woman can do so or not.You'll never do so,that's one of the reasons why I love you.To be honest I can make any woman fall on her knees and be my slave,I know many ways to make people slaves,but I would not like to live with such woman after my victory-I would break her, make her a slave and then leave her.But you...-his long fingers ran through her hair.-I will never leave you,never.Little angel...My wife...

-Oh,Erik!...-she breathed.-I...I feel as if I'm in some fairy-tale...I'm only afraid it will finish...

-It's not a fairy-tale and it will never finish.Believe me,little nightingale.And my congratulations-you've already called me by name quite simply.

She blushed.He kissed her silk locks his fingers still running through it.She liked to look at those long,powerful fingers,fingers of musician.So graceful they were.Two rings sparkled on his right hand.One,on the little finger,she knew very well-it always was on Erik's right little finger.The ring was made of yellow metal (Christine knew very little about jewels so she could not say if it was gold or not) and decorated by Gorgon Medusa's head of the same metal with two green stones as Medusa's eyes.That ring scared her a little.Mdusa's face had that expression which made people stones as legend told-the expression of terrible fury,her hair stands on her head.The other ring,on Erik's right ring finger was unknown to her.She've never seen it before,though she noticed that there was white print on that finger as if there usually was a ring,but she've never seen the ring itself.And now the ring was there on it's place.It was big,also of yellow metal decorated with something like two united coats of arms made of the same metal and decorated by several stones.Christine looked at those rings and thought they looked very beautiful on Erik's fingers.Those fingers seemed to be made for the jewels.Now his right arm was lying still around her shoulders.Christine wanted...She hesitated for some time,then moved her head and pressed her lips to his fingers shyly.He caressed her cheek,then lifted her face up to look into her eyes.

-I love you...-she whispered.

-Will you ever be tired of speaking it,madame?-he asked teasing.

Her eyes widened and she shook her head fearfully.

-I will never be...tired of it!...Never...If you wil not be tired of me...

-Never...-he said jokingly copying her tone,then repeated more seriously.-Never,mon ange.

-You have so beautiful rings.-she said softly.

-You like them,don't you.

She nodded.

-Yes,I do,very much.But why...-she hesitated.Maybe it was one of those forbidden questions Erik refused to answer earlier.

-What is it,my love?-he asked.-Ask your question.

-Maybe,I mustn't...

-Ask it and we'll see.I will tell many of those forbidden questions now.Because now you are my wife.

"My wife"-it was heaven music for her.Shy smile lighted her face.

-I wanted to ask-why you've never worn this ring before?There was a print of it on your finger,but the ring itself...

-I did not want you see it.Nobody must see it-only person whom I trust completely.

-But...why?...Oh,sorry,I mustn't...

-I've said now you may ask,my angel.This ring is...dangerous some way.It is the shadow of my past.

-Your past?

-Yes,my girl.Usually I wear it all the time but I took it off in your presence.You had not see it then.

-But...-she hesitated.-Is it made of gold?

-Yes,it is.

Her eyes widened.

-Oh,it must be very expensive.Though these stones must be glasses...

She stoped.Erik laughed.She understood she said something stupid,but she did not know what exactly it was.But most of all she was surprised by the sound of his laugh.It was the first time she've ever heard his laugh.Not that evil sound he uttered several times during his conversation with Raoul and Persian when they were locked in his torture chamber,but real gay laugh.And it was so pleasant for her to hear it though she felt as a fool that moment.

-The glasses!...-he said through his laugh.-Oh,yes,certainly!What else could it be?...

Christine's face became pink of shame.

-I know so little about it...-she murmured.

He framed her face with his hands.

-Yes,you know little about it.-he said,covering her face with little kisses.-So liitle!Yes,only you could said such thing.Only you,my little songbird...How naive you are!...And I love you for that,I love you as much as I can.

All Christine wanted that moment was to disappear somehow and not to hear those sweet words that,as she thought,she did not deserve.But concurrently it was so pleasant...She felt as if she was in paradise...

-Yes,my love,this ring is from my past.-he said seriously at last.-It is very important for me,very dear to me...It is a memory,Christine,this ring was present from person I loved and respected very much.It sounds strange,I know.But there really was a person,a man whom I loved and respected.And he loved me.He died and this ring reminds me of him.I'll never part with it.

To be honest Christine has never thought about Erik's past,if he had parents,relatives and so on.He was such mysterious and frightenimg figure,she could only think of himself,not about his past.But now she thought she understood.

-That man was...your father?...-she asked shyly.

His grey eyes became even colder than usual,they looked like they were frozen and covered by ice.The fingers of his left hand caught the blanket,then released it. 

-No.-he answered shortly.

-Forgive me,I said something wrong...-she whispered.

His eyes quickly return to their usual calm and cold expression,then became warm again as they were now everytime when he looked at her.

-No,you did not.I've said you may ask what you want,my girl.But it is too long story,I will tell you it later.

Wishing to change the theme she said.

-And your other ring is so beautiful,but frightening...

-It is also golden and Medusa's eyes are emeralds.-he said.-I bought it fourteen years ago.I liked it immediately when I saw it.For me it was something like symbol.

-Symbol...of what?-she asked shyly scared by possibility to see that frozen expression in his eyes again.

-Of myself,beloved.When people looked at Medusa's face they became stones.When they look at my face they draw back in fear.

-But they have no right to act like this!-she cryed.-How could they! They forget who they are and who you are!-She clutched her little fists.-They are just...

-Jusy who,my darling?-he asked.

-Just fools!...-she finished.

Erik laughed again.

-Well,my dear,love is terrible thing sometimes.Love taught you to be angry.You looks as if you were ready to kill them all. 

She pressed her face to his shoulder to hide it.

-Forgive me...-she murmured.-I also behave like a fool.

He kissed the top of her head.

-Not at all,my dear.It is so natural when you love somebody to be angry with those who does not.You learned to be angry.

-I only...I love you!...You are my life...I

He stoped her by kiss.Then he pull the ring with Medusa's head off his little finger,took Christine's left hand and placed the ring on her middle finger.

-I want you to wear it,my love.-he said gently.-Let it be the engagement ring.Maybe it is too late for engagement now, but wear it,my love.Let Medusa protect you,mon ange.

-It is so beautuful...-she murmured.-Thank you!...I will always wear it.-she hesitated.-Today I've heard your laughter for the first time...It is so wonderful...I've never expected...-she stoped.

-You've never guessed I could laugh.-it could be a question, but it was not.-To be honest I rarely laugh,my girl.I'm not that kind of person who likes to laugh. That is my nature.But you makes me laugh,my little nightingale.

She blushed.

-Because I'm so silly?...

-No,because you are so naive.You are such a marvel,my dear girl.I love you.

-And I love you too,so much...

-You are tired,my darling.This evening was not easy for you.So sleep now,have a rest.

She looked at him fearfully.

-And you...

-You think that since I've already got from you all I wanted,now when you will fall asleep,I will run away in unknown direction?-he asked jokingly.

-Sorry,I did not mean...

-No,no,my dear,you are still afraid of it.But I'm not going to leave you.Believe me,little songbird.I will never leave you.- He kissed her softly.-Sleep now and don't worry.

She put her head onto his shoulder and closed her eyes.It was so wonderful to lie there listening to his heartbeating again.He hold her a little tighter and it was so good...Then she opened her eyes again.Some curls of his thick dark-brown hair droped onto his shoulders and were now very close to her face.She wanted to touch his hair very much but her shyness did not let her.At last she moved her head forward a little and touched his dark curls with her lips shyly.His hair was as hard and stubborn as it's owner.He noticed her gesture and his lips touched her forehead.

-I'm sorry,I...-she whispered.

-My darling why you must be sorry? Maybe you think that only fallen women do such things? But it is not so.

-You have such beautiful hair...-she said blushing.

-I know.Thanks for the compliment,my angel.

What does his tone remind her of? His face was motionless but his tone...

-Are you...Are you smiling now?-she asked shyly.

-Why do you think so?

-Because I hear...your voice is smiling...

-Yes,you are right,my love.I can't smile as other people-my face can't smile because it is covered by dead skin.

-And I am...hear your smile for the first time...as your laughter... 

-You made me smile,little angel.

-But I am...

-_Not_ only silly girl.-he interrupted.-Stop saying it or you will make me angry.

She nodded silently.

-As you wish,Erik...-she then whispered.-I will do as you wish.Always.

He kissed her again.

-So sleep now,my darling.

She placed her head onto his shoulder again and soon she fell asleep.Several minutes later Erik stood up carefully doing his best for not to awake her.He put on his clothes and went to the door.Near the door he turned to look at Christine.She looked like angel sleeping on the cloud.

-Sleep calmly,my love.-he whispered.-Several hours later we will leave Paris and this dark place will stay behind.

He went to his cabinet downstairs.He had some deals to do before their leaving.He needed to leave a letter with instructions for Richard and Moncharmin.But for the first he needed to write two more letters-one for Persian and the second for Christine's mother.When the letters were ready he put a letter for Christine's mother on a table for it had to be sent a little later and two other letters he put into his pocket.Then he put on his cloak and left the house locking the doors accurately to protect his little angel from any danger.

He went his secret way,not using the lake.Soon he reached the Opera House.He visited managers office and put the lettew for them into secret place known only to him and two of them.Then he went out of the theatre into empty night streets of Paris.Letter for Persian was also delivered rather quickly.

And now Erik needed to make one more visit-one visit before leaving.He went in direction he needed.

"You've returned today." He thought on his way."And all this became dangerous because of it.When our dear Raoul discovers that Christine left Paris with me he will be in hysterics.And where will he run for help? Philippe will not help him because he does not want Raoul to marry Christine,Philippe will be very glad to hear about her leaving with another man.Mon cher ami daroga? Yes but how could he help him? Police? But they will never believe such story. So Raoul could come to you and tell...No,it must not happen.Philippe will do his best to send Raoul away from Paris as soon as possible. There is really nothing to worry about.So I will simply see you before my leaving and say good by to you.And you will never even know about my visit."

Erik stoped at last in front of beautiful chateau.It was the place he needed. 


	6. Visit before leave

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Erik, Christine, Philippe de Chagny and Raoul de Chagny. Other characters created by me.

Author's note: I gave Erik absolutely different biography not based on Gaston Leroux or Susan Kay's novel.Here we meet his relatives. 

Chapter VI

Visit before leave 

Erik reached the chateau.Carefully he looked into one window,then another. Summer night was warm and many of the windows were open. Suddenly he heard voice from one of the windows of the first floor. It was the window he needed. He pressed himself against the wall and looked into it. It was little sitting-room with beautiful furniture:Louis-Philippe style. The room was decorated simply but elegantic way. There were two persons there-they were sitting near little table and drinking tea. One of them was little woman of middle age; she had auburn hair, thick and beautiful that was fixed on top of her head in graceful hairdo. The other person was tall young man with dark curly hair. They were sitting opposite each other talking by the tea. Erik could hear their talk clearly.

-Well, mother,-young man said smiling.-now you must tell me about all Paris news and gossips of last seven months. Normandy is beautiful land, but as you know I prefer big cities and Paris is my favourite place. I like to watch people. And I am here again at last. So I'm waiting for your story. What's happened here after my leaving? Opera, theatres, balls, new love affairs, scandals and so on.

-Well, mon cher,- his mother answered.-if talk of love affairs and scandals... Raoul is here now you know.

-Yes, I know. Philippe told me before my leaving that Raoul would come to Paris. Philippe wanted me to brought Raoul into society, to be his guide there but I had things to do in Normandy estate you know. So Raoul is here. And?

-And he... behaves as silly boy.

-Nothing strange-he is really stupid boy though he is twenty two already. So what did he do?

-He is going to marry...

-Really? So soon? My congratulations. I think he needs nurse,not a wife, but...

-There is no reason for conratulations, mon cher.

Young man looked wondered.

-And what's the matter?

-She is not from noble family...

-It is very sad.-he said jokingly.

-She is poor...

-Mon Dieu! It's a tragedy for Chagnys!-he noted teasing.

-She is foreigner...

-Is that all?

-No, mon cher-she is beginning opera singer.-finished the lady.

Her son burst into laughter.

-Opera singer? O, mother, it's wonderful! I expected something like this from Raoul, but it is really perfect! I guess Philippe is in bed with heart attack?

-Gaston, don't be so cynical.-his mother noted.-It is not reason for laugh at all. Poor Philippe is so upset and angry with his brother...

-Not a reason for laughter? Mother, it is the best reason for it. Beginning opera singer as Vicomtess de Chagny! What a blow to the heart for Philippe. Well, Raoul did his best to made Philippe furious and to make me and many others laugh. 

-She has a lover.

-It is the usual thing for an actress.-he said laughing cynically again.-I knew

Raoul is amazing fool, but it is really more than I've ever expected of him.

-Philippe discovered that girl had a lover and told Raoul about it but Raoul did not believe him.

-Of course he did not. And what about the girl? Beautiful I guess?

-Yes, she is. I've seen her once or twice. Perfect beauty I must say. Blond, blue-eyed, with whitest skin. Thin, graceful...

-An angel in flesh.-Gaston finished.

-Yes, and has really beautiful voice, mon cher.

-And a lover.-he noted.

-Yesm but as you say it is normal for an actress.

-And who the lover is?

-Nobody knows his name. Thay attended masquerade at the Opera together two months ago (wearing Margarita and Mephisto's costumes)and also they had been seen at Bois de Boulogne several times. In his carridge. All Philippe knows is that man is tall, dark-haired and doesn't want to be recognized.

-How mysterious and romantical.-answered the son smiling.-Is he real Mephisto

or maybe...

-Philippe wanted to know his name. One night he was waiting near the girl's house. She and her unknown partner arrived in a carridge near the midnight. Her mother was out then. They entered the house and that man stayed there till three o'clock a.m. And all that time only one room was lighted-her bedroom.

Young man laughed again.

-Mother, this story must be described in a book! Philippe Georges Marie le Comte de Chagny hunting the lover of his brother's bride at three o'clock a.m. Wonderful! Did he catch his prey?

-No, he did not. That man did not want to be recognized so he disappeared in darkness after he left the girl's house.

-Poor old Philippe.

And now Raoul is going to marry her.After that scandal in police station...

-Scandal at police station?-Gaston looked amuzed.-What's happened there, mother?

-Raoul wanted to leave Paris with that girl...

-Without money? That's Raoul. All Chagny's money belong to Philippe and he will not give Raoul a single franc after such marriage.

-He did not think of it, mon cher.

-Certainly he did not. He is phenomenal fool. And what's happened?

-Raoul was waiting for her after "Faust" but she disappeared. Of course she was...

-At her lover's.-he said.

-Yes, of course. But poor boy was sure she was kidnapped.

-Kidnapped? And certainly he rushed to the police to find her.If I die of laughter tonight, mother, Raoul will be to blame.

-Gaston, you are too cynical. All this is terrible-poor Raoul and poor Philippe. Philippe followed poor boy to the police station...

-Enough! It will kill me! I could imagine the scene at police station! It is the most laughable story I've ever heard! Raoul telling about terrible kidnapping and Philippe trying to take him away... Somebody must write about it... Comedy play... It will be great.

-Gaston...-his mother shook her head.

He gave her a wicked grin.

-I am sorry, dear mother, I'll try to understand how terrible all this is...-he said with mock seriousness.-But to be honest it is laughable!

-The girl returned and poor Raoul is going to marry her. Philippe is...

-Furious.-he said.

-Certainly he is. He explained Raoul that he would not give any money but Raoul doesn't want to hear it. He does not think about the money at all...

-He does not know what is it-to think.-Gaston said sharply.

-Maybe but I feel sorry for him.

-And I do not. He must grow up at last.

-I know you'll never do such thing, mon cher.

-Marry girl who had a lover? Certainly I will not.Opera singer... If I find one who is innocent so maybe... But they are not innocent as usual... So don't worry about it.-he added playfully.

Erik left his place near the window. In several seconds he was in the street again.

"If you only knew,Gaston,"he thought."who Christine Daae's lover really is, you would not laugh, mon cher.But you will never know-I'll do my best for that... So you may laugh."

He reached the Opera House soon. When he entered house on the lake and came into his bedroom Christine still was sleeping.He took off his cloak and sat down on the bed near her.

"My holy angel."he thought."You are sleeping here without knowing my dark secrets. My beautiful child... My sweet love..."

He caressed her cheek and stroke her golden curls. She was so beautiful in her sleep... He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Mon ange... I will protect you from life troubles.They are not for you. I will embrace my little songbird and...

Suddenly he felt Christine began to tremble.Her hands were looking blindly for something or somebody.Her lips parted and the moan came out.

-Maestro...

He understood it was a nightmare. Christine's fingers caught the blanket.

-He's dead... O,God, he's dead!...

He shook her lightly.

-Christine...

She cryed, her body arched.

-He's gone... O,maestro,please, don't go away... don't leave me here with him! I made terrible mistake!... Forgive me... Maestro!... I can't... Erik!... That is your name... I love you!... Forgive me please, please!... Don't leave me!... It is so dark here... Where are you?... I can't find the way... Erik!... Please, return... let me be with you... Don't leave me... Erik, please!... Kill me but please return!...

It was very difficult to surprise him but even he was shocked a little hearing those last words. He's already read those words in her eyes earlier that night but to hear them so loud... He hold her tight and pressed her head against his chest.

-I'm here,my love. Awake now.

With weak cry, being still in her sleep, she clung to him, her fingers caught his sleeve.

-Erik!...

-I'm here, my girl. You are not alone and out of danger.

She opened her eyes awakening.

-Erik...

-I'm here, mon ange. It was only a nightmare. 

-You are here...-she whispered.-O, thank you...

He gently stroke her hair feeling her body relaxed..

-What was it, ma cherie? I mean your nightmare.

She trembled again.

-O, it was terrible! I've seen him... dead on the floor...

-You mean your father, do not you? In your nightmare you've seen the scene of his death again, have not you?

She lifted her head up and looked shyly and surprisingly into his face, then pressed her face against his chest again.

-Yes, you are right... He was lying on the floor, his face was... blue... O,God! And his last word-my name...

-Don't repeat it, you've already told me about that tragic event twice as you remember. Don't torment yourself.

-I was crying over him... and suddenly I lifted my head up and saw you...-she said weakly.You was standing there... And I knew you was my only hope, my only reason for living... But you said I did not deserve... That I am stupid girl...

-That is your own hard thoughts, my love.I've never pronounced such words and have never had such opinion.

-Thank you...-there was tears in her voice.Then she continuoed to tell about her nightmare.-Then you went away... into darkness... through the wall... I followed you but you was going too fast.I asked you to stop, not to leave me... But you've disappeared and I was alone in that terrible darkness. I've lost my way. All was darkness...

-It was only nightmare, my darling.Don't worry, little angel-you will be with me and I will not let you lose your way. I will brought you through any darkness.

He felt her lips moving against his shoulder.

-Erik... you are my light... I love you... My whole life goal is to follow you, to serve you... to please you and to adore you...

-It is so pleasant to hear it, my angel. 

-Pleasant? O,Erik... I'm so happy... I've never thought...

Suddenly she stoped.He felt her body became rigid.He looked into her face-she blushed. He understood. She was so scared by her nightmare and relaxed in his embrace, but suddenly she remembered, she noticed that she was naked.Only Erik's shirt and waistcoat were between their bodies.Christine was still afraid of everything connected with naked flesh.He moved his lips to her ear.

-Don't be ashamed, my love.-he murmured gently into this little ear kissing it concurrently.-But your purity is so sweet...

He put the blanket around her. 

-You are so kind...-she whispered.

He laughed softly.

-Really? To be honest I am not very kind person, my love and you know it. But when it touches you-it is the different case.

-O, I don't know why it is me who is different case...-she whispered shyly.-But I am so happy... It is hard to believe that you've chosen me...

He pressed his fingertips again her lips.

-Again? Remember what I forbade you to say.

-O, I'm sorry...

-But on the other hand... You already use my name quiet sure. It is good.

-Erik...

He kissed her.

-Little Christine... But now tell me dear-how are you? Have you slept enough?

-Yes, I have.

-Really? So it is time to get up and put on your clothes. Are you hungry?

-No... to be honest... yes I am.

-And so am I. So darling get up and dress and I will prepare for us something to eat.

She looked at him shyly covering herself with blanket. He took her dress and underwear and put all this on the bed near her.

-Here it is, darling. Don't be afraid, I'm not going to look at you naked in the light.

-Sorry...

-You have no reason to be sorry.I love your innocence.

He kissed her lips.

-I'm waiting for you in the dining room, mon ange.

He left the room.

Christine quickly put on her clothes and fixed her hair.Before leaving the room she came up to the bed and looked at it.She still could not believe completely...He said he loved her and her to be with him... He made her completely his... and did not leave her after that. He said all those sweetest words... Here, on this bed they... She blushed... The spot of her blood was still there. As blood of sacrifice animal... Yes, she belongs to her master and she gave him her blood to prove it.Erik... She fell on her knees near the bed and buried her face in pillow where his head was lying. She kissed that pillow. Then, being suddenly ashamed, she stood up and left the room.

She found Erik in the dining room. Their food was already prepared.She sat opposite him as always. They always sat opposite each other in the dining room. But before tonight they have never ate together.Christine was eating and he was sitting opposite her watching her.His gaze always frightened her and also... And now they were eating together.It was wonderful. But he was also watching her as usual.And tonight his gaze had even more intense effect. She felt she could not swallow even her tea feeling that gaze.He noticed it and she heard his soft laugh. She looked at him shyly.

-Does it frighten you so much,my dear, when I look at you?

-Yes, it...-she hesitated then continuoed at last.-I feel as if I was made of glass.I feel you can see my thoughts, my feelings and even the blood running through my veins...

-I swear I can't see the blood in your veins, darling. Only blood I can see now is in your beautiful cheeks when you blush.And your thoughts and feelings... Yes, I can see them.I am mind-reader you see. Nothing supernatural-I simply know people very well. 

-You looks at me so...

-You are very attractive object to look at, my girl. I like to look at you.

His hand moved forward, crossed the table and covered her little hand caressing it gently.Christine lowered her gaze.She looked at massive golden ring with two coats of arms on his finger. Also she can feel the ring with Medusa's head, which he gave her, on her finger. And suddenly she remembered...

-O, Erik!

-What is the matter, my darling?

-Erik... the ring!

-Which ring?

-That... Raoul gave me it when he came to us this evening... He said it was his present... I did not understand... Then we talked all three-he, me and my mother... And then mother went to bed and he started that talk about our marriage... And I understood I need you so much... Then he left and Persian came and... I forgot about that ring. 

-He certainly gave you it as engagement ring.

-Yes, now I understand it... I did not need it, Erik.-she added fearfully being afraid that he would be angry with her because of that Raoul's ring.-When he gave me it I did not understand... He said I had not to show the ring even to my mother till tomorrow...

-Well, my dear and where is this secret present now?

-It was... in my dress pocket.

-The dress which is wet now because you crossed the lake in it. Well, let's go and look at it.

The ring was still there in the pocket of Christine's wet dress. She took it and shew to Erik.

-Here it is.

He quickly took the ring.

-O, little fool.-he said and she could hear angry notes in his voice.

-Erik I swear...

He looked at her and his cold eyes became warm again.

-My little nightingale, I certainly did not mean you. Little fool is our young friend le Vicomte de Chagny.

-I did not...

-I know you did not want this ring at all, my darling.-He looked at the ring once more.- But he is an amazing fool as Gaston said.

-Who said it?-she asked shyly.

He gave her quick gaze.

-I will explain it later, my love. But young Raoul have stolen this ring.

-Stolen?...

-Yes. This ring belonged to his late mother. Philippe kept it with other family jewels in the safe in his cabinet. But Raoul knew how to open it. So he did it secretly and took this ring for you.

-How did you know?-she asked surprised.

-How did I know what?

-That the ring belonged to Raoul's mother.

-I always knew that.-he answered briefly.Then added.-I know this ring very well.

Christine also wanted to ask why Erik called Raoul's elder brother simply by name as if he knew him very well but then she decided not to do that. The question could be forbidden. Erik put the ring into his pocket.

-Well, dear, let's finish with our meal now. We have several things to do after that.

They returned to the dining room. After several minutes Christine managed at last to say.

-Erik, this ring... If you are angry with me...

He laughed and took her both hands in his.

-My little angel, I can do many things. Very many.I have many talents. But I am not very good at being angry with you.It is too difficult for me. I can't be angry with you. You are too lovely. And you does not do anything to make me angry with you.-he made little pause.-But... to be honest one time I was angry with you. Only one time

-When I... unmasked you?...-she whispered.

-No.When you told Raoul about me that evening on the Opera roof.

-O,Erik...

-Forget it.-he interrupted.-I understand you was very frightened and wanted to share you fears with somebody. And you thought Raoul was your only friend.

-Yes, you are right...

His hand moved to her face. He caressed her cheek, then her lips.

-You was so afraid of me, little fairy of North... And you still are.

She lowered her gaze, then made herself to look at him.

-Yes, I'm still afraid of you...-she whispered.-And I always will... Because of your grandeur. I mean grandeur of your personality, of your... O, sorry, I can't find the right words... So silly...

-You pronounced forbidden word again.-he reminded.-You've found right words, my angel, I understand what you mean.

-I'm afraid of you... and I love you more then... You are my life.-Christine said softly. 

He looked at her, then stood up and came up to her chair. She did not understand his action and wanted to stand up too, but he did not let her do it. He hold her tight and pressed her face against his chest.

-You are little angel.-he murmured stroking her hair.-How sweet you are...

She could say nothing, she only buried her face in his shirt feeling light aroma of something. Was it aroma of his shirt or... his body?-she felt she blushed.

He released her and cuped her chin.

-You are amazing little creature and I love you.-he said and she could hear smile in his voice. But his grey eyes did not smile. They were warm but very serious.

-Thank you...-she said shyly.

He laughed.

-O, how funny you could be! My little songbird... But now, my dear,-he continuoed changing mood.-you need to to something.

-What I must do?

-Don't you guess what is it?

-No.

-My dear, it's a shame. Love made you forget all the world. You need to write a letter for you mother.To explain her I am not an angel and you are leaving Paris with me.That you are my wife now... That you will be my wife legitime way soon.

Her eyes widened.

-O, God I forgot about my mother at all! O, it's terrible! I must write....-she hesitated.-And what exactly I must write?

-My dear you ask me what to write in a letter which will be sent to your mother?

-Yes, I... I really don't know how to explain all this...

-My love, you need to try to quieten her. To make her believe that you are out of danger and you are happy. That you trust me at least. That you love me.I'm afraid it will not quieten her but try to make her believe, my dear. Tell her... not all the truth but as much truth as possible. You need not tell her about murders of course-if your mother knows it nothing will be able to quieten her. She will be sure I could murder you any moment and anyway she will never be agree to see you as murderer's wife.

-Yes,-she said weakly.-if mother knows it she would never be agree...-she stoped and two tears ran over her cheeks. Then she looked fearfully at him and continuoed.-I love my mother very much... But I love you more... Much more... Maybe I am very bad daughter but... If she tells me not to be with you I will be with you anyway... Even if mother does not want to see me after that... Even if I have not to see her anymore... When my father died I was so shocked... Amd next three and half years passed in sorrow for me. But I lived... And if I lose my mother it would be terrible and I will cry but I will be able to live... And if you leave me I will die... Erik... am I so bad person if I can leave my mother? 

-You are not bad, mon ange.-he answered embracing her again.-It is only matter of choice. All human life consists of choices and sometimes choice could be very difficult as the choice you have made now. When you are between two people and both of them are dear to you, when you love them both. You must decide whom of them two you love more and who is your choice.

-You are my choice, my only choice, forever. If you want me to be with you, if you let me be with you I will be with you everywhere. In hell and in paradis... In crime and in purity. I will share your mortal sins and your blessed deals... And if God says I would be cursed forever if I am with you I will follow you into the hell's flame... And burning there I will be happy because I am with you... Last circle of hell would be heaven for me if I am there with you, even if you are Satan himself...

-I knew,-he whispered kissing her curls.-I knew you were unusual creature... I made right choice... 

-What is unusual in me?-she asked shyly.-I still don't understand why I am your choice and why I deserve...

He made her stop.

-You deserves it.-he said very seriously.-Because nature rarely produces such creatures as you.-So beautiful,talented,clever... and pure.

-Clever? No, I am not...-she protested weakly but stoped immediately looking at him.

-Yes, you are,my love. And don't protest-I know what I say. You are so innocent and never use your mind to create something... cruel and unhonest. But it does not mean you are stupid. It was the reason for Richard, Moncharmin, Carlotta and her lover to think you were stupid.But you are not, my angel. Carlotta, this fallen woman who wanted flowers and money more then to work hard on her roles and Carlos Fonta, her lover, her lapdog who used only her eyes to look at the world-their opinions could not be important for you.I have another opinion. Do you trust my opinion, darling?

-Your opinion is really the one which is important for me...-she whispered.

-So I remind you one more time-no doubts. You are unusual creature and I love you.

-But it was you who created me!...-she said catching his hand.-As Svengali created Trilby...

-Yes, I created you, my love.-he answered.-But not that way.Trilby had no talent. And she did not really love Svengali. And you have brilliant talent.And you love me, do not you?-last phrase was said teasingly.

-Yes, I love you...-she kissed his hand shyly.

-But we discussed your letter.-he reminded.-You may tell your mother how we met, how I taught you. It would be better not to tell her now about the mirror and this house ... and maybe about my disfigurment.

-Erik, your face is not...-she began.

-For you, my love, for you. Everybody knows love is blind but your mother is not in love with me and this could upset her. We can tell her about it later.

-As you wish. I will do so. I'll try to write now. But... Erik... could you please...

-What is it, mon ange?

-Could you please write to my mother also? If you...

He laughed lightly.

-It reminds me of that famous scene from "Barbiero di Siviglia", my little nightingale.When Figaro asks Rosina to write a letter for Almaviva.And what does Rosina answer him?

-That she's already written it...

-Absolutely right, my dear. And I've already written it too. So write your letter and do not worry. But you need also to write one more letter.

-One more letter?

-Certainly. Have you already forforgotten our friend-le Vicomte de Chagny? You need write to him.I know it is unpleasant duty but it must be done.

-What I must write to him?...-she asked shyly.

-That you don't love him and can't be his wife of course.I doubt it would help but we must try.

-Help?...

-Yes, help to make him believe you really do not love him. I am almost sure he would not believe. But we must try because he can make a problem.

-A problem?...-she asked softly.-What do you mean?

-I will tell you later, my dear.And now let's go to my cabinet and write all this. 

When both letters were ready they moved to dining-room.Erik sat down on his high arm-chair and Christine sat down on the carpet at his feet. Ther sat that way many times earlier talking and discussing anything.But now Christine sat not exactly that usual way.She sat on the carpet near Erik's feet, then looked shyly at him.

He understood her gaze.

-Sit closer to me, darling.-he said gently.-Now we are not only teacher and pupil but also lovers... husband and wife, so come closer.

She moved closer to his arm-chair and after short hesitation put her head on his knees and took his right hand with both her hands pressing it against her face.He gently stroked her hair with his left hand. His hand moved slowly caressing her head and his long fingers ran through her golden curls.

-I'm... so happy.-she murmured.

-I am happy too, my lovely girl.-he answered.-I am happy you are mine completely.

Next several minutes there was silence in the room. Neither Erik nor Christine needed to say anything, they simply enjoyed each other,that closeness, that intimacy.She also didn't want to talk till he was keeping silence.After pause Erik broke it.

-My dear,-he said.-Do you know what else I like in you?

She lifted her head up and looked at him surprised.

-What else you like... But... what is it?-she blushed.

-You do not ask questions. You are ready to follow me and share my my life with me but you don't ask where we go tonight, where and how we will live, if I have sum of money which is enough for us. All this questions that are so actual now.

She looked puzzled.

-Sorry, I do not... I know that some questions are forbidden-you said it yourself...

-It were other questions. But now you may have some actual practical questions about our future life together.

-I don't know... I'm just so happy you want be be with you... I really didn't think about other things... Maybe it's silly but I didn't think about all this...

-And it is you, my angel. You are not practical at all. Money, for example, is very important aspect for newlyweds. They need money to live. And you do not know if I have enough of it. And you?

-I... I mean we-mother and me-have some money now... Four thousands of francs. Mother says it's mine-I've got it working at the Opera-but I think half of it is hers.So I have two thousands. It is in bank now but I can take it.

-Really? And?...

She looked shyly into his eyes.

-I don't want you to... You gave me presents... That ear-rings which I wore at the masquerade. And Margarita's costume which I wore there. And that dress, which I put on when we walked at Bois... You bought all this for me... Ear-rings... That semi-jewel stones made as diamonds-their price is high enough. And the dress-it is so well made-it is not so expensive as natural silk but it is also rather big sum of money. And the costume...

She did not finish the phrase. Erik burst into laughter.

-Not so expensive as natural!... Semi-jewel stones!... Only you could say this, my dear, and so seriously!... You offers me your two thousands of francs because I gave you too expensive presents!... I wear golden rings decorated by real jewel stones and I give you ear-rings made of semi-jewels and the dress of unnatural silk... Unbelievable! How do you think I built this house for example?

He then stoped laughing and looked at her. She buried her face in his knees being ashamed. He lifted her face up.

-Yes, you are so pure...-he said slowly, seriously.You never think of money, jewels, toilettes... But I would never gave you anything false... My love for you is real and my presents too. These stones in ear-rings are natural diamonds, Christine. And the dress made of natural China silk.And I would never take a single franc of your money.

Her eyes widened of shock.

-Diamonds... China silk?... But all these are terribly expensive!...

-And I am terribly rich.-he interrupted.

-Terribly...-her mouth opened.

-Yes, my love.Twenty millions of francs-it is what I have. So money aspect is not a problem for us.

She looked at him being portrait of shock and unable to say a word. She began to tremble. He released her and looked at her. Suddenly she was on her feet and ran to other side of the room.Erik stood up and followed her. She moved to the dark corner of the room and buried her face in her hands as if she wanted to hide herself completely, to disappear somehow. He embraced her, held her tight in his arms stroking her hair, her shoulders.

-Christine, little Christine, my northern fairy, my sweet-voiced songbird... Don't be afraid of my richness. I will give you all you need. And anyway money is very important thing on this Earth. Remember Mephisto's song... Money rules this world (no important is it bad or good) and if you have a lot of money it opens the doors and solves the problems. Any man who is going to marry must have money. Any man who has a right to be called a man must have money even if he did not inherited any.Yes, I am rich but I would never be able to be poor, to be satisfied having a little money. I like power you know and money is one of the aspects of power. I need to be rich, I want to be rich and I did my best to become rich. And it must not scare you at all.

-But I... I don't want you to think that I...

-Love me because of money?

She nodded silently. He pressed her head against his chest. 

-My dear angel, it is absurd. How could I think so if you have known how rich I really am only minute ago? When you left your home and risked your life crossing the lake to see me you didn't know that. And I anyway would never think so because I know you very well and know what kind of person you are. You never think of money and I know too well that your love for me has nothing to do with it.

She relaxed at last in his arms and he kissed her gently.

-I love you...-she whispered.

-I know that, mon ange.

He brought her back to arm-chair. He sat down into it again and she sat down at his feet, her head on his knees.

-To speak about questions, my darling.-he said minute later.-You also do not ask me even such questions as who I am, how old I am, what is my surname at least.These questions were forbidden but now they are not anymore.

-I... I would like to know-where do you come from?-she said softly.

-You are Swedish, my love, that is why you did not understand by my pronouncing that I am natural Frenchman.

-So you was born in France?

-Yes, I was. To continuoe the theme let's talk about my age.What do you think of it, darling?

-O, I... I only thought that you was so clever... so experienced... You know much more than my father or any other person I met before...

-Well, does it mean, my dear,-he asked laughing.-that you think I am hundred years old as minimum? So I must frustrate you-I am only thirty two. More years younger than your father would be.Twelwe years lay between us, darling and it is good number-not to small, not too big.

-Yes, you are right... And...

-What is it, beloved.

-What is... your name? I mean...

-Did you think Erik was not my real name?

-No, I... didn't know... This name is simply... more Scandinavian that...

-Yes, it is. But Erik is my real name.

-I... would like to know about... your parents... your family...

He didn't answer. She looked at him and saw his eyes looked like frozen again.

-O, sorry, I didn't want...

-Da not be sorry.-he said and his voice sounded strangely.Then he made pause again.

-I will tell you one story.-he said at last.-Wait a minute.

He stood up, came up to bookshelf and took a book, then returned to his arm-chair.The book was big, had velvet cover decorated by gold. The title was "Noble families of France". He put the book on a low table near near his left elbow.For a minute or two he kept silence with his eyes closed.Christine was waiting looking at him. At last he opened his eyes and started.

-Among other french noble families there are two-d'Ambroiz de Rochambolts and de Saint-Remys de Leroys. Both lineages began in XIV century, they were lineal of Capetings. Philippe IV the Handsome was predecessor of both families. Members of those families took part in many important events of french history. Both families were noble and very rich. In the middle of our XIX century there were only one male member of each lineage.

He opened the book and found a page with a portrait of middle-aged man with auburn hair and grey eyes.Those eyes were somehow familiar for Christine. Where and when did she see them?

-Here is the portrait of last male Rochambolt.-Erik said slowly. There was a words under the portrait: "Rene Maurice Germaine d'Ambroiz, Marquis de Rochambolt".-And here is,-Erik turned some pages.-the member of the second lineage whose male line still continuoes.

It was a portrait of tall young man with dark curly hair and dark eyes.And something in him was also somehow familiar for Christine though she've never seen him before.The words under portrait were: "Geoffrey Bernard Reginald de Saint-Remys, le Comte de Leroy".

-Marquis de Rochabolt was widower then.-Erik said slowly in strange tone.-And he had only daughter who was the same age as Young le Comte Geoffrey de Leroy. Marquis was abroad for some deals and young Florance, his daughter, met Geoffrey one time.Geoffrey became orphan at young age and lived with his unmarried aunt.Florance also lived with her aunt in her father's absence. She and yonug le Comte began to see each other and Geoffrey fell in love with her. He was weak person who needed guide and Florance was strong, as her father. Leroy proposed to her, her aunt wrote to her father, he wrote back he was agree and in spring of 1849 they got married. They were beautiful and happy couple. Here is she.-he turned pages again and Christine saw the portrait of petite young woman who as her father had auburn hair and cold grey eyes. She was beautiful and looked like a queen with her pose full of pride and self-respect. It was, if look at the portraits, also inherited from her father."Genevieve Marie Florance de Saint-Remys, le Comtess de Leroy, born as d'Ambroiz de Rochambolt" she read under the portrait.

-When Marquis returned to France,-Erik continuoed.-and met his son-in-law personally he did not like Geoffrey because of his weakness and because Geoffrey always did what his wife wanted him to do and had only her opinions, not his own.And Marquis was right.

Erik stoped for a minute then continuoed slowly.

-A year after wedding, in 1850, young coiple had a son.His grandfather fell in love with him immediately. Marquis always wanted to have a son so his grandson became his pride and joy. Marquis travelled to Scandinavia several times and he insisted the boy's first name was Erik.

Christine looked at him surprised but did not seem to notice her gaze.He seemed to be somewhere very far from this room-somewhere many years ago. 

-So the boy was named Erik,-he continuoed at last.-Erik Maurice Rene to be correct. Here is he.

Christine saw a portrait of a boy of eight or nine years. The boy had his father's dark curly hair and his mother and grandfather's cold grey eyes and their pride which was in his pose and look.Christine could not stop looking at him. So familiar again... "Erik Maurice Rene de Saint-Remys, le Vicomte de Leroy" she read.

-Little Erik was amazing child.-he continuoed.-Beautiful and very talented.Many members of de Rochambolt family had an ear for music including Erik's grandfather and mother.Marquis and his daughter, young le Comtess de Leroy, played the piano well and le Comtess also had beautiful voice.But Erik's talent was so great, as if all his predecessors's talents united in him. He played the piano perfectly and even composed melodies since age of six. He could listen what other people could not listen.His grandfather and his parents were very proud of him. Erik was very lucky boy-beautiful,clever,talented and also he had to inherit his father title and a lot of money from his father and grandfather... And he was loved by his relatives very much...

He stoped and Christine could see the fingers of his right hand held the the chair's arm tight.Then he released it and continuoed.

-So he had the world before him.His first sorrow was his grandfather's death... Erik was eight and half years old at the time.That death was unexpected, quick... Heart attack... Marquis was Erik's best friend and the boy loved his grandfather more than even his parents so he was very upset by that death. He did not cry when somebody could see him because his grandfather often told him men had not to cry in public. But he cryed when he was alone... 

Christine began to tremble. She felt that story had to be somehow tragic and terrible. Those portraits... and those cold grey eyes in three of them-the same eyes as her master's...

-Half a year passed after Marquis's death.-he continuoed his story.-Erik celebrated his nineth birthday.He still missed for his grandfather but he still had a world before him so he would be happy. He had at least other person whom he loved and trusted-his mother. Le Comtess was strong and clever woman-it was her father's spirit.Florance was very pride of her son and seemed to love him very much...-his voice was calm and soft but Christine could hear something horrible in it.-Erik also had something like friendship with young servant named Grammont who was his grandfather's servant earlier and was nineteen years old at the time.And also Erik had a friend of the his age. Other noble family lived not far from de Leroys-de Chagny family.Their eldest son Philippe was also nine at the time. Two boys met when they were three years old and since that time they became friends... if they could be friends being very different persons. Little Philippe was very "good" boy having no special talents. He liked to follow the rules created for children by grown-ups.He wanted to be an example for other children. Erik was the other kind of person. He did not like the rules, and liked freedom but he pretended to be good boy when it was necessary-it was his mother and grandfather spirit.Not confront the society openly but reach your gals secretly pretending and playing different roles. And little Erik was great actor and great pretender at his nine years old...

He stoped for a minute.

-So Erik seemed to get all fate's gifts. His life had to be happy and bright... But circumstances changed it all... It was May day of 1859... Afternoon... Le Comte and le Comtess were walking in the garden with their friend doctor Verdieu-Erik's godfather. The servants were all on the first floor of de Leroy chateau... Erik was alone on the second floor... Nobody learned exactly how it has happened... The fire... It expanded so quickly... Very soon the second floor was all in fire.Certainly le Comte and le Comtess were in panic.It was very difficult to reach the second floor but at last Grammont did it and brought Erik out. The boy was still alive but he was breathing by smoke for too long time.And he was burned also... He was brought to doctor Verdieu's house and doctor did his best to save him but... He died the next morning... The end of brilliant future, the end of brilliant boy...-His fingers held the chair's arm again. Christine guessed he could see neither her nor something else that moment. His grey eyes looked somewhere in space, he was not in the room really, he was there, near burned chateau or maybe at doctor's house...

-His parents were almost destroyed by this tragedy.-he said at last.-All this has happened in Rouen. They moved to Paris soon-to late Marquis chateau. Year later they had other son who is now le Comte de Leroy because his father died five years ago.Here is his portrait.

Christine looked... Tall young man with dark curly hair and grey eyes looked at her from the picture.He inherited the same family features as his elder brother.Christine looked into those cold grey eyes, so familiar again, that proud pose, dark curly hair.That young man on the portrait only had normal face... She looked at the letters under the picture. "Gaston Germaine Alfred de Saint-Remys, le Comte de Leroy" it said.

-And Erik is buried here in Paris on family cemetery.-he said.-That is the end of the story. Officially.

-But...-she began with trembling voice.

-Yes, my love, I listen to you.

-That boy who you said died...

-Yes?

-That boy... Erik... that boy is you!...

He did not answer. Several minutes passed in silence.

-Yes.-he said at last slowly.-Yes, that boy is me.-His disfigured face was moveless but his eyes had strange flame inside.-Erik Maurice Rene de Saint-Remys de Leroy-that is my real name. 


	7. Erik's tale

Chapter VII

Erik's tale

-Yes.-Erik repeated quietly.-This is my real name.

-But... you are not dead!...-Christine said without thinking what she was saying-she was too surprised.

-Oficially I am dead, my dear.-he answered.

-But how... what's really happened... after the fire?

-What's really happened after the fire?-he repeated her question. Something appeared in his grey eyes-something terrible.-It is very simple, mon ange. When my dearest mother saw (the words "dearest mother" sounded as curse) what's happened with my face, she decided she did not need me anymore. So she found way to get rid of me. She paid one... doctor (if it is possible to call him so) and he signed the document which declared I was dead.

-Your mother did so... Oh, no! How could she?! You was her son!

-She did not need a son with such a face.-he explained shortly.

-But... mother always needs her son!...

-Not my mother, Christine. Le Comtess de Leroy did not want her friends to feel sorry for her because of her son disfigurment. She wanted to have only beautiful, perfect things.

-But you was not a thing!

-For her I was a thing. Beautiful toy. Her pet. She embraced me, she kissed me and said I was her beloved little prince... but all this took place before the fire... before my face had been disfigured. She loved me when I was handsome. She was very proud of my talent and my talent was that thing I did not lose at all. But the talent together with disfigured face... she did not want it. She liked the picture but that picture had to have the beautiful frame. And when that frame was deformed... she did not want the picture anymore. What do people usually do with broken toy, with ill dog, with old horse? They get rid of them. With toy it is simple-it is not alive. And if that creature is alive? So it must be killed.

Those terrible words were pronounced so calmly, without any emotion. Erik was very good at hidening his feelings. But Christine was not so calm. Her face became absolutely white.

-To be... killed?-she repeated automatically.-You mean your mother wanted... to kill you?

-Certainly, my dear, at first she wanted to kill me. But madame did not want to do it herself so she offered doctor Verdieu a lot of money for my death. But my godfather was very honest man... He was shocked by that wish of hers and certainly he refused to kill me. So she found the other doctor. He was young, and he liked cards, so he needed money very much. And when my mother offered him a lot of money... Doing him justice, he refused to kill me. He did it because being not very honest person he was not a murderer and could not kill helpless boy of nine years old... or maybe he was scared by possibility that somebody would discover his crime and he would be executed... or those two reasons together. Anyway he refused to kill me. But he signed the document which declared I was dead. Than she organized the false funeral. The coffin was filled by stones and closed-my mother told everybody that the body was disfigured and that it was terrible sight and she could not see it... She was crying bitterly during the funeral and it was brilliant performance of hers. Those false tears... But everyone of those people that attended the funeral, had no doubts that she was almost killed by her grief and by her loss...

-And... your father?-Christine asked with weak voice.

-My father. O, my darling, he was my mother's lapdog since their first meeting. He did not want my death and those false funeral but he could not make himself say her "no". He was so weak. He could not forbide to do all this.

-But you were his only son!-the tears were running over her cheeks.

-Don't cry, my dear, don't cry.-he caressed her cheek with his fingers and kissed her hair.-Maybe it would be better to stop my telling?

-Oh, no, please, tell me everything!-Christine cryed.-Please, Erik... 

-So the funeral was perfect.-he continuoed.-And I, who was officially buried, was at Dr. Verdieu's house. I came to senses only two days later. Dr. did his best for not let me know the truth, I mean the truth about my face. He took away all the mirrors and he did not tell me anything. But was it possible to hide this truth? They... I mean my parents came to visit me several days later. And she did not let me kiss her. She pushed me and her face had such expression... And he, my father, he looked so unhappy and lost. I was shocked by mother's gesture and asked what was wrong. She did not answer. "Wasn't I right when I asked you to do that?" she said turning to Dr. Verdieu."And how could you look at it?" And she left the room.My father followed her. Dr. tryed to stop him saying something like "Reginald you can't behave like this!" but he whispered something and ran out of the room with his eyes full of tears. Dr. tryed to explain their behaviour and I believe him... because I coul not imagine that moment my mother did not want me anymore and my father could not change the situation. Dr. said last several days were so terrible for them and they were so afraid of possibility to lose me and they were too nervous and everything would be as usual when they would have a rest. I think Dr. really hoped my mother would understand how terrible her behaviour was and woul embrace me again. Foolish dreams of too honest and sentimental person!-Erik's fingers clutched chair's arm. Christine was listening to him almost without breathing.-And Dr. had to understand it soon. But before it I knew the truth about my disfigurment.-he made a pause.-I was almost healthy already and I did not want to stay in the room all time. So one day when Dr. was out I opened the door carefully and ran downstairs. And there still was big mirror in the hall... I did not understand at first. It was so unbelievable that ugly-faced little creature in the mirror was me. I... was coming closer and closer to the glass.-his voice became strange, bodiless, the words were flying slowly in the silent.-I saw that creature copied my actions. And I had already seen it was me but I did not want to believe... And then I felt the cold glass-I was standing touching the reflection by my both hands and forehead. I was touching the reflection's ugly terrible face by my face and the reflection was me and that ugly moveless mask of burnt skin was my own face... And then I cryed as wounded animal cries. And I hit the damned glass with my fists but it was too hard. I took the chair... And the chair broke the glass to pieces and those pieces covered the floor. And the reflection disappeared but my face was there--it could not disappear. I could touch it. And my beautiful happy world was broken to pieces as that mirror and I was buried under its ruins.-he closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them and continuoed and his tone became calm and cold again.-I was in hysterics. I was crying as if I was mad "No!!!" Dr. ran into the hall and held me in his arms but I did not care. I tryed to free myself and transform those damned pieces of glass to dust. I cryed "It is not my face, give me back my face! That freak was not me! I can't have such face!" Dr. could not stop it and he had to give me opium by force. His assistant brought it and he made me drink it though I tryed to push the cup away and struggled as wild animal. But certainly they won the battle and I fell into darkness. When I awoke Dr. was sitting near my bed weeping. 


End file.
